Lost Company
by Gunz Ablaze
Summary: What do you do when you're told the Boogeyman is real? Well, I don't know about you but I got attacked by mindless monsters and had my life ruined. My name is Alex and when it comes to life not everything is as it seems.
1. The Chase

Summary: Alex was just an outgoing eighteen year old girl; who had a decently normal life, until she fell down a hole, and met the King of Nightmares. Now, her whole world is flipped upside-down, as she's forced to be a part of a war; a war that might just cause her to lose more than just her friends. PitchxOc

I like Pitch, and have seen a few worthy Pitch and OC fanfics and decided to write my own. This is meant to take place before the movie, and then work into it. I hope that it is enjoyed and ask that you'd please review or comment on it. If there is any spelling mistakes that I may have missed, or awkward sentences, please state as such and where in a comment.

Depending on how well this chapter goes I may update it, for right now though this is just me dipping my toes into the water. If the water's too cold, I'll wait until the water warms up before getting back in.

Please enjoy, I do not own Rise of the Guardians, nor any of its characters besides my OC's Micheal and Alex.

* * *

It was a late November day in the small town of Burgess, and the streets and trees were covered in falls respective colors; red, orange, and yellow. The busy towns-people were bundled up in thick jackets, protecting themselves from the crisp and cold winds; bringing with it a fresh and small sheet of snow, promising of a quickly arriving winter. Kids ran the streets, wearing multiple layers and hyper from finishing off what remained of their Halloween candy.

It was a normal and peaceful day in Burgess; filled with busybodies going about their daily activities and work. Flying down Maple 1st street was me, and hot on my tail was a friend of mine who was bent on possibly murdering me.

"I swear Alex, when I get my hands on you!" Micheal shouted loudly from a couple of feet behind, but I wasn't about to look back to check.

I grabbed a lamppost and practically slingshot myself across the side street, managing to catch a glimpse of my pink haired pursuer slipping on a small patch of ice. He struggled to get up, shaking his fist at my direction.

"Yeah, you better keep running!" He shouted, managing to get back to his feet and begin to charge, only to be warded off by a passing car.

"I didn't plan to stop!" I laughed and turned back forward, gasping as I stumbled over a group of unseen kids playing in a pile of snow and leaves, almost knocking into one. "Shi-Sorry!" I screamed and stumbled before tucking in and rolling roughing onto the ground. I heard a few of the kids laugh and some cheer at my failed attempt at landing. Staggering to get on my feet and back to running; I feel snow and leaves stuck to my face and hair.

"Got you!" Micheal screamed, obviously having used my fall to catch up, his rapid footsteps getting louder and menacing as he got closer. His shout of, "I'm gonna kill you, Alex!" was enough motivation needed to get my legs and feet working again.

The reason why there was a pink-haired, angry nineteen year old chasing me, was because of a simple and harmless prank. The guy used to be dirty blond, but then I had hit him with a water-balloon full of pink hair dye. It was a revenge prank for him egging and tee-peeing my house on Halloween night, just meant to be a laugh that we could both enjoy and praise each other with "oh you," and "you got me," I was genuinely surprised when he reacted with anger and swore to kill me.

I wasn't going to stick around to find out if he was being serious or not. I shot off like a bullet, and in a couple of minutes we had ran about two blocks. Which, taken into consideration that he weighs about one hundred and eighty and has decently managed keep up, I'm impressed with him. But, that didn't mean I was going to stop running.

Thinking I could lose him in the woods, I ran past the little park of leave piles and playing kids, and soon I was running past trees and bushes; stepping on sticks and jumping over little stumps and logs. The tails of my grey winter coat and black scarf rustled behind me from the small wind I was creating. My lungs and throat was beginning to burn in conflict with the rapid intakes of cold air, the warmth of my white turtleneck doing nothing to help it. My black boots crunched loudly against the dead leaves and building blanket of snow, as I made my way deeper into the edge-town woods.

I didn't know if Micheal was still chasing me, any possible sound of his footsteps at this point was drowned out by my own heartbeat and loud breaths for air. My adrenaline was reaching its peak, and forcing me to slow down. Taking a few weaves between trees I stopped behind a particularly large one of them, leaning against its cold bark. I grabbed my knees and bent over, hoping to catch my breath and calm down my racing heart.

It was quiet around me, after I stopped hearing the blood in ears. "You'd think…He… Could…Take a joke." I said to myself, then coughed from the tickle that talking made in my throat.

"Alex!" 'Oh you're kidding me!' I pleaded and slowly sneaked a peek from my hiding spot.

He was right there; brown eyes looking around for me, his right pant legged ripped at the knee. 'Must have taken a fall' I thought.

He had lost his sweat jacket and had a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead, running down with the pink stains from the drying hair dye. His right shoe was missing; I couldn't believe that somehow he had actually managed to _lose _a shoe. I couldn't help the snickered I made, and watched as his eyes met my blue ones.

"You're dead!" He screamed and I lunged to the side, our game of chase going off pause and continuing.

I consider myself a decently simple girl; I get up, I get dressed, I go to work, do my things, hang out sometimes, go home, get on tumblr, go to bed, and repeat. Micheal was a little hiccup in my life, we met at the park where I occasionally played with some of the kids, and a game of tag later we quickly became friends. However, that itself came with a few pro's and con's. Pro is, he's an awesome guy and we get along like blood. Con is, both him and me can take things too far with our 'pranks' and get into each other's bad side. Right now would be an example.

What little fights we do get in, we both get over very fast and go back to our usually goofball selves, but sometimes it took days before we could safely tread back around each other; like cats that know their on another's territory .

I had trekked on his territory and now my shoulder length red hair is in my face and in my mouth, but there's nothing I can do about it, brushing it away it would only get back in my face again. With it in my eyes I can barely see, but I manage to take a few more rough turns around some trees and trudge along; my legs burning and muscles tightening under the strain from the run. I've reached my limit and am pretty sure Micheal has too.

I manage another glance over my shoulder, and after seeing that he's not there I laughed. I had managed to lose him in the woods, just in time too as I felt my legs turning to jelly. I manage to give a small shout of victory, a loud "Yes!" and pumped my fists.

I sighed, my adrenaline completely gone now and the only thing I wanted to do, was lay down. Smiling at the large tree in front of me I manage a few steps over to it.

Suddenly I feel a falling sensation and then, everything went black.


	2. Sinking Feeling

Thanks to all who were kind enough to review, follow and favorite this story. A notice to those who have set this story on story alert; chapter will be constantly updated for detail sake and attempt at making each chapter more vivid and longer, these updates will not change the chapter itself, just add more depth to them.

Rise of the Guardians belong to Dreamworks and William Joyce, this includes its story and characters. All OC's and idea's belong to me. Again if there is any noticed spelling mistakes or awkwardly worded sentences please state as such in a comment or review.

Please let me know that you enjoy the story by leaving a review, and I promise you the next chapter will have Pitch, be long, and beautiful.

* * *

_To breathe was like swallowing hot tar, burning my throat as it slid down into my lungs, slowly drowning me. The air was thick with pollution and stale, making my stomach turn. Around me was smog of black clouds, dark and swirling ominously before spreading over my world like fog. For a second I couldn't see, then slowly the darkness parted and I was surrounded by the tall figures of my friends, and family. _

_Directly in front of me was my mom, fire red hair cut short and choppy, with bright cat jade eyes fixed into a glare, the bright colors in conflict with her pale face made her look like a ghost of fire. With his hands on her shoulders was my step-dad, his face spotted with grease and dirt from working at the garage; doe brown eyes glowering down at me and lips pulled into a scowl._

_Angry, disgusted, disappointed. I have never so small in my life until this moment._

"_You sorry excuse of a daughter!" My mom shouted, black waves of anger lifting off of her like smoke. "Couldn't you of moved out sooner?! I know people with kids that moved out at sixteen!" Her eyes turning sharp and narrowing into the slits of a venomous snake, her suddenly forked tongue spat poison in my direction. "But no, you had to wait till you were older, taking up more of my life having to provide for you, and take care of you, you __**selfish **__bitch!" She screamed_

_I was speechless at her accusation, my mom had never been that angry at me, had never been that mean. I panicked, not knowing what to say; stunned speechless. Was that really how she felt? Then I tried to talk back. "B-But how was I supposed to take care of myself? I-I was still in high school, I couldn't-" I was cut off by a sudden sharp and painful slap to the cheek, and screamed as she had hit me with her nails outstretched, slicing into my skin. It was an accident; I staggered back to touch my burning skin withdrawing my hand to see blood staining my fingertips, the scratch had been intentional, my mom had meant to cut me._

_Suddenly her hand reached out and grabbed me by my hair, pulling me close to her with purpose to rip the follicles from my scalp. Her lips were close to my ear, and I I fought to get away, wailing as every move only made her pull my hair harder._

"_How dare you talk back to me! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even have been born!" She pulled my head to the side, forcing me to bare my throat to her, and she lunged down to sink her teeth into my flesh. I wailed, shrieking in pain as I could literally feel her venom being pushed into my bloodstream. Then, my mom vanished in a cloud of black smoke, and I was left shaking in front of my dad, futilely trying to get my neck to stop bleeding with my hand, loudly screaming from the poison that was invading my system; eating me from the inside._

"_D-Daddy, please h-help me." I pleaded, lines of tears pooling down my face from the excruciatingly amount of pain I was in; the burning horrible pain that pushing me to my knees and rolled stomach acid up my throat and onto the ground beneath me._

"_Why?" He laughed "You never helped me." He sneered, and I felt more acid pushing up my throat. "Look at you, covered in your own blood and filth. I always said success takes blood, work, and tears, that's how I made my living. But you-oh no, you thought you could take the easy way out." He took large steps towards me and suddenly I was the size of a five year old scrambling onto my hands to try and crawl away, only to be painfully crushed by his heavy work boot._

_My scream was drowned out by the sound of my ribs and spine breaking._

"_Well, guess what you little whore. That's not how life works." I wheezed, not able to get any air into my lungs. "You can't just cheat with college online, and work at a small time job where everyone likes you. No, living is all about having to go to bed in pain, knowing you're going to get fucked the next day." He added more pressure to his foot, and broke the rest of what little ribs I had left, I suddenly had lost all feeling from the waist down._

_Why is this happened, why is this happening, why is this happening?! What did I do wrong?! Why were they doing this?! I can't breathe, I can't move, I can't breathe, I can't move! I can't see, I can't see, anything! Everything is going black and I'm scared, I'm terrified! I'm dying, I'm dying and I can't do anything! I can't fight, I can't kick, I can't even scream anymore!_

_As I'm dying I see a set of gold orbs in the dark before suffocating._

* * *

My horrified screams echo around me as I shoot up, instantly choking on my wails from the shearing pain that runs up my spine. I roll onto my stomach as I lay back down, trying to put weight off my hurting and possibly bruised back. "Oh, god" I coughed, my throat seizing and dry from sudden lack of air. I breathed in steadily in hopes to calm myself down; the lightheaded feeling caused from getting up too fast, slowly goes away.

Shaking, I frustratingly tried to remove my scarf, I was too hot. The coat was next to go and as I started to take it off the quick beginning loss of heat raised goosebumps under my clothed skin. Deciding against freezing I gave up with a sighed, laying my forehead against cold ground. My teeth clattered as my body tries to make its mind up on whether I was hot or cold, the cold sweat covering my skin did nothing to help matters.

Slowly I calmed down from my serious nightmare and really started to feel the amount of pain I was in. Most of it came from my back, but some of it was in my head and my neck, as well as to the right of my forehead and cheek. I groan and manage to lift a shaking hand, touch my face and cringe back from the sting it caused.

My fingers were wet with what I could only assume was blood.

"Fuck." I cursed, and tried to remember what happened. But thinking right now only made the pounding in my skull worse. Giving up on that for the moment I crane my sore neck to look around, wincing at the pain it caused. I couldn't see much in the dark, but I managed to make out a few outlines of rocks and pieces of wood. I gave up with a loud groan, setting my forehead back against the cold rocks that I was laid out on. 'This is why we don't drink, hangover's a bitch.'

"Where the hell am I?" I remembered running from Micheal, and then stopping to breathe after I had gotten away. My mind flashed to falling and I hissed. "Oh great, I swear if I'm in some kind of bear trap I'm suing hunters everywhere." I manage a small aching chuckle. "Alright, at least I can feel my legs." I checked, luckily my spine wasn't broken, despite how much it felt like it. 'Come on, get up.' I pep talked myself.

Managing to slowly push myself up to sit on my knees, I put my hands on the ground, and pushed the rest of my body into standing. Feeling my legs shake in protest, I grabbed the nearest cold wall and forced my weight against it, hoping to keep myself from falling back down.

My eyes adjusting better to the dark, I saw that I was not in just some hole in the ground. The walls were made out of smooth stone, and the space was too wide for a dug out trap. I glance around, ignoring the aches in my bones, and took weak steps around; still leaning against the wall for support.

Light pooled down with trace snowflakes from the center hole that was at least a story high above me. On the ground beneath the ray of light laid a couple leaves and was dotted with snowflakes. I groaned at the height and the fact that there was no rope around, nor a ladder that I could use to climb out. Doubting I could spider-man climb my way out I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted, "Hello?!"

I heard only my voice echo down through the cave around me. Still, I waited in hopes that maybe Micheal was looking for me. After what felt like three minutes I gave up. "Great, just fucking great." I hissed and dug my hands into my pockets, about singing with joy when my fingers coming in contact with my phone.

"I can call-shit, no I can't." my joy is stomped when I see my nonexistence bars; my eyes burn from the light given off by my Hetalia screen saver. Why's America gotta be so happy about my pain? 'At least you've got a flashlight now' optimism cheered. Shut up optimism, I'm without rescue.

I whimper and force my hopeless to light the walls around me, more rocks and rotting pieces of wood being known. I grumbled, feeling strong enough to support myself, and push off the wall to take a few steps around, still shining with my phone to see. An opening in the rock walls becomes visible, a large mouth big enough for me to walk through. Unable to help the grin that creeps to my face, I step towards it.

'You should stay in one place.' Common sense rears its head, but I ignore it. 'This could lead me out, all caves have gotta let out somewhere.' Like a boss, I go deeper into this fat beast's belly.


	3. Daymare Victim

Major warning: Due to the graphic nature of this chapter I had to change the rating from T to M. Sorry, but that's the way the cookie crumbles.

Thank you all who were kind enough to review my previous chapter. For those of you who have favorite my story without reviewing, why must you pull my heartstrings so?

Again, I do not own ROTG or its characters. I only own Alex, Micheal, and my take on what a real Fearling looks like. For thos of you who enjoy OC's being hurt and picked on, enjoy (because I certainly did).

* * *

I pull my coat in tighter around my body to try and fight off the growing cold. With each step I took it was followed by the thumping echo that my boots made against the ground. The further down I went the colder it got; right now I could see my breath leave me in puffs of steam, keeping my eyes out for said clouds to move. If they did, then that meant wind and wind meant that there had to be an opening somewhere for it to blow in from.

My cellphone light flickered in and out each time I had to repress the power button. I checked the time; it was 6:24PM. It had been about 4:00 when I started down the tunnel, and since then two whole hours had passed. I cringed, thinking maybe the cave was endless but shot the idea out of mind with a shake of my head. The best thing I could do right now was to think positive and keep myself from going mad.

"Just keep swimming." I muttered, jumping when I heard the clatter of stones. I sighed, sparing myself a glance down at my feet to see the sound had come from me kicking a loose rock. "Get a hold of yourself, Alex." I nagged, focusing back on track.

I was nervous, cold, and jumpy, with good reason to be; I was in the dark with nothing but my phone and my imagination to keep me company; adding on the fact that I had just dreamt one of the worst nightmares I've ever had, since I was twelve; the image of my parents killing me still buzzed loudly in my mind. The picture of neither my mom nor dad caring for the pain that they had caused me pulled tightly at me heartstrings.

"What was that about anyways?" My teeth chattered as I tried keeping my mind busy to stop from getting even more worried and scared than I already was. "I mean, yeah nightmares a nightmare, but good god." I shuddered, a little concerned for my mental health. "I've haven't been that terrified since…" I laughed, picturing once being little and jumping on my dad to wake him up, "since I was a kid." Now, I was all grown-up having only to fight off the monsters of life and college.

My smile faded again as brushed my free hand over my neck, in my dream mom had bit it, but in reality it was sore and burning. I knew it was only hurting because of the fall I had taken but still, it almost did feel like I had been struck by a cobra. I shivered, this time not from the cold, and dropped my hand with a sigh. "Just the thought of them ignoring me when I need them, making the pain worse," I quaked and pushed my hand into my pocket, kicking a rock.

I forced another smile, "Just a bad dream…Nothing to worry about." I stated, and kicked the same rock again, watching it skip and skid away. Playing a game of 'kick the rock' I continued my journey down Candy Mountain Cave, humming a tune under my breath.

* * *

The time now was 7:38PM and the light my phone gave off had become dim with the hour. Micheal would have called a search team by now, probably scouring the woods and looking for clues. I manage a small chuckle at the thought, my jaw aching from the amount of chattering my teeth are doing.

If I had known I was going to be spelunking today, I would have worn gloves. Jack Frost bit at my now numb fingertips, ignorant to the cold of the cave walls that I traced them over. Back and forth I weaved, not settling on either the left or right side of the cave to walk on. I might of seemed positive about things, but I wasn't. Fear had a vice on my fast beating heart, and paranoia had clouded up my head.

I had turned to look over my shoulder a few times during the walk, thinking that maybe Slenderman or Mr. Face was behind me. At one point I thought I had seen eyes glowing in the dark and jumped, flashing my light on it to find out that it was just my mind playing tricks on me. If I manage to get out of this cave I vowed to take it easy on the video games.

For right now though, my eyes are growing heavy and I let out a large yawn. The chase of the day added on to the walking I was doing, plus the fact that I hadn't had lunch, all was starting to weigh on my shoulders and eyelids. I was too worried to take a break; knowing that if I did I would probably fall back asleep and have another nightmare, that and the only thing that and moving was the only thing keeping me from possibly freezing to death.

My sighs are long and tired, I start pushing my weight against the walls as my body begins to get sore again the colder I get. The pain in my back was returned bringing with it a major head ache and irritated cheek. I scratch at the cuts on my cheeks, instantly feeling relief as the dried blood flakes off. I put my phone into my pocket for a moment so that I can rub my hands together and breathe on them, trying to warm them up.

In the dark I heard a shift and the clopping of two sets of feet on the ground. Quickly I think, 'people' and give a sigh of relief, grabbing again at my phone for light. "Hey, hello" I grin, happy and looking forward to a nice hot cup of coffee. "I'm Alex, can you get me out of-" What I heard next was not human and it stilled my movements instantly.

It was a rumbling sound, the intense and quaked blow of air. Shuddering, I gulped; what I had thought were two people walking was now the sound of one great big thing, with four legs trotting on the ground towards me. Carefully I begin to inch slowly back, trying not to rush in fear of being charged. I let my phone in my pocket; the light would probably startle the thing, plus I didn't want to see whether I was going to die by cave bear or cougar. The loud noise of its walking stopped and so did my movements.

My mind was in conflict on whether to run or stay put. I ruled out the possibility of it being a cougar, if it was it would have killed me by now; cougars were cats, cats could see in the dark and a cougar would have pounced at the sign of prey. If I was facing a bear than the best thing I could do was either stay still or drop to the ground. Movement would make noise and give more of me away, so I froze.

I heard the clopping again, and quickly marked out the possibility of a bear; a bear would make padding or a scratching sound, not clops. Suddenly a breath of hot air was blown directly into my face and dots of what I assumed was spit stuck to my skin. It was right in front of me, breathing on me. I gulped, bit my lip and closed my eyes as my fear became two fold.

A mantra of 'what do I do?' ran through my head with cuss words that would've made any grandparent cry. Suddenly I had an epiphany 'what would you do, Alex?' Micheal's face came to mind, causing me a little worry on how my potentially last thought was of him, but I rolled with it and readied myself.

* * *

"HELP ME!" I'm in hysteria.

I did what I did best; I ran.

"OH GOD PLEASE! HELP ME!" My cries are drowned by the large beast behind me. Its feet pounding the ground with the shifting of its hair, fur, wings, whatever, are echoing with my screams of terror.

It wasn't a bear, no fucking way was it a bear.

This _thing_ that's chasing me is NOT a FUCKING bear! The loud sound of angry stallion told me that it was some kind of demonic horse, but I didn't CARE! I'm being chased by a goddamned monster that's going to KILL ME! When I pictured DYING I never thought it would be by getting mauled by a demon horse. I thought that maybe I would be shot for taking a joke too far or perhaps die from laughing but never in my right mind did I ever think stomped to death by a DEMON HORSE!

The pounding of my heart was drowned over by the pounding of hooves on the ground, getting ever closer behind me. Micheal was a decent challenge to outrun but outrunning a DEMON HORSE? All I was doing was stalling the inevitable; making peace with myself before I would be ran-over.

The cliché of someone's life flashing before their eyes before death was true. I was reliving kindergarten through high school again, re-breaking my arm from falling out of a tree, then moving out of the house, getting a job, starting college online, meeting Micheal. Tears of sadness joined my tears of exertion, there was so much left in my life I hadn't done yet, that now I would never be able to do.

I began to notice I heat in my stomach, pooling at the center before rising. My breathing was becoming shorter, not reaching my already burning lungs. My pulse was going crazy, and a knife was being driven into my chest from the inside. The burning is getting hotter, and the sweat going down my neck and forehead is cold. I knew if I kept going I was going to have a heart attack, but if I stopped I was going to die.

I let out an exhale of laughter, feeling my lightheaded; I feel my knee's lock at the sudden force of my weight as I stop running. I quickly close my eyes, not ready a single bit for what would come.

The painful slam of a body running into mine never came; the stab of teeth in my flesh was non-existent; the breaking of my bones as I was stomped on did not come. Instead, I was swept up and stung by something grainy, something that whipped across my exposed skin, surrounding me and getting into my mouth and wrapping around me like a constrictor.

I felt a numb prickly sensation in my head and chest, my still seizing heart became enveloped in talons of cold; it was odd but it felt good, like it was putting out the fireworks inside of me. My laughter was still bubbling, I was terrified but at the same time I was happy. It was the warmth you feel before you freeze to death; it was the last moment of relief I would ever feel.

Something was touching my cheeks, fingers? They stroked my skin in a way that was almost comforting, before they touched my eyebrows, tracing slowly down and over my eyes, pushing my eyelids down as they did. I didn't fight it, I gave up. It wasn't like me to, but I didn't care.

…

…

I was so tired.

…

…

* * *

**Quiet, quiet, all is quiet. Must make sure all stays quiet in cave. Must make sure no Guardians are running about. **_**He**_** says they are always looking, **_**we**_** think **_**he**_** is scared but we say nothing. **_**We**_** feed from **_**him**_**; **_**we**_** keep him thinking that **_**he**_** is in control. He makes more and more of us and keeps us fed, he promises a day when **_**we**_** don't have to hide, a day where we can eat fear from everyone.**

…**Noise, noise that is not from home; noise that is different, noise that is human. There is human in cave, human that is near edge of home. Tasty, tasty fear running off from human, grumbly, hungry, wants to eat humans fear, wants to see what can make human scream. Eat humans scream, eat humans fear, human fear is better that **_**his**_** fear, human's fear is fresh; fresh fear, fresh meat.**

**We welcome human, **_**we**_** go to human; human is girl, girl is unconscious. We see girl is asleep but no gold sand. We see light pool on girls face, we see girl is hurt and bleeding, **_**we**_** smell fear from girl's blood. We get closer, **_**we**_** nudge girl and hear groan, girl is in pain, nothing we can do for girl's pain. **_**We**_** not hurt girl, girl gives us dinner. We give girl nightmares, make girl sleep through worst of pain, make girl sleep and feed us.**

**We hide in shadows and eat from girl before girl wakes up, girl screams; screams so filling to **_**our**_** bellies. We see girl in pain, worst pain is passed, **_**we**_** leave girl to gather more of **_**us**_**. More of **_**us**_** to feed from girl, girl will wander, **_**we**_** let girl get hope. We take away girls hope and eat girls fear, we no eat the girl. The more of**_** us**_** smile, good plan. We don't tell him, he will not let us but we are hungry.**

**Girl uses light, **_**we**_** hate light, and we stay away from light. Girl surprises us, thinks girl sees **_**us**_** and hides away from light she shines. Girl ignores us, girl not sees us, and girl keeps walking closer and closer. Girl getting too close to home so we appear, appear in the shape **_**he**_** makes for us, not in the shape **_**we**_** made for **_**us**_**.**

**Learn that girls name is **_**Alex**_**, Alex fear is tasty. **_**Alex**_** fear is growing and **_**we**_** get closer to get better taste, **_**we**_** get closer to give Alex better nightmare. **_**We**_** get closer and get mad when Alex hits us, **_**Alex**_** runs away. **_**Alex**_** still not sees us, but Alex is still feeding us. **_**We**_** like Alex, **_**we**_** like the fear Alex gives **_**us**_**. **_**We**_** like Alex, make Alex even more scared, make Alex feed **_**us**_** even more, make Alex keep feeding **_**us**_** forever, make Alex stay in nightmare; Alex nightmares so tasty.**

_**Alex**_** gets too close, Alex at door now, **_**he**_** sees Alex, **_**he**_** knows **_**Alex**_** is here now. **_**We**_** want to eat **_**Alex**_** fear, eat **_**Alex**_** nightmares; **_**we**_** want to ****eat **_**Alex**_**. **_**He**_** can't stop us now, we hide away from him. **_**We**_** manage to take **_**Alex**_**, take **_**Alex**_** and cradle **_**her; we **_**want **_**Alex**_** comfy, **_**Alex**_** sleep for a long time now. **_**Alex**_** fear tastes good, **_**Alex**_** fear tastes sweet, **_**we**_** hide **_**Alex **_**away from **_**him**_**, and **_**we**_** watch **_**Alex**_** sleep in moments **_**he**_** looks for **_**us**_**. **_**We**_** drive **_**Alex**_** into horror, **_**we**_** roam **_**Alex**_** mind and sees what **_**Alex**_** is really scared of. **_**We**_** drive **_**Alex**_** into horror, **_**Alex**_** forever into horror, **_**Alex**_** forever feed **_**us**_**.**

* * *

_Standing in front of me is Micheal; angry, his amber eyes, gleaming with rage and know I to be scared. Clutched lethally in one of his hands is an old fashion switch razor; the blade once meant to be sharp and vibrant silver, is dull and rusted with flecks of dark, dark red covering the tip. He sees my wide eyes, my tense figure and my hard swallow. He waves the blade in my face, my blown pupils following it, locked on the potential weapon; dull blades scare me worse than sharp ones._

"_What's wrong, Alex?" He asked, his voice dripping with malice. He takes a step forward and I take a step back. "You know, I've always thought that you'd look better with less hair." His eyes locked on my curls. "What's say we take a little, __**off the top?!**__" He screams, and I turn away, picking flight over fight against the monster in my friend's skin._

_Everything around me moves like a slow motion chase scene in a horror movie. That was it, that was my life right now; a horror movie. "AAH!" I scream; the ground that once was sticks in leaves of the park is now covered in broken sharp glass, painfully piecing into my suddenly bare feet. But I can't stop! I can't stop running; my legs are moving on their own sending shards further, deeper into my feet, cutting straight into the muscle and bone, causing me to leave bloodied footprints with every step._

"_Alex." My name is sung in a grim tone and then I can feel his breath on my neck. I can see his arm reaching out and closing around my neck, blade still held tightly in his hand as he pulls me into a painful headlock. "Got you." He whispers in my ear, I try to kick my legs behind me in hopes to get loose, but the force controlling my legs, keeps them in place. Then I felt the sharp stinging of his teeth biting down and a moan. "You taste as sweet as you scream." I gag in disgust._

"_LET ME GO!" I roared, instantly stilling as he ran the blunt razor run over my tear stained cheeks, then sat against my neck._

"_Shh, stop struggling, it's just a little cut." He cooed, and then at the speed only a dull knife could cut, Micheal tore the blade across the skin on my throat. _

_My screams are gurgled from the amount of blood I'm quickly losing. My hands are trying to stop the flow, but he wasn't having it. Letting me out of the headlock he grabbed both my hands and turned me around to face him, his eyes are no longer amber but a bright and hungry gold._

"_Hush, I barely touched you." He laughed, and lifted the bloodied blade to his mouth, swiping out his tongue to lap up the blood in one single long lick. Grinning at me, with now bloodied teeth, I feel my heart speed in hysteria at the sight. Then he drops my hands to push me against a tree._

_My possessed legs keep me up, despite the blood I've lost. "You're a pretty girl, Alex." He said, tapping my lips with the razor, smearing what remained of my blood on them. He gave me a smile and for a moment I thought it was really him; the smile, too real, too sincere and genuine, reminding me that this was my friend who was the one killing me. _

"_Common Alex, give me a smile." I don't even fight as he sticks the blade in my mouth._

"STOP IT!" I scream. There is blisters in my mouth, throat, and lungs, pulsating and boiling me from the inside, burning EVERYTHING! It's all too MUCH! It's all too MUCH FOR ME TO TAKE AT ONCE!

_He stabs the blade into my shoulder ripping it diagonally over my body, getting stuck at my hip bone before sawing his way through. I've stopped breathing, I can't scream, I'm dead but I'm still alive, still SUFFERING through the PAIN! I SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE!_

"MAKE IT STOP!" I can't open my eyes, the nightmares too big! I can't wake up! I can't GET AWAY!

_Micheal laughs as he pulls at my torn skin, tearing it down and off before throwing it behind him like a piece of trash. "You're beautiful, Alex!" he laughs ad cuts into me, pulling back for me to see shreds of my organs stuck to his blade. "Look! __**SEE**__!?" His laugh is choking, and his teeth are suddenly rotting out of his mouth; grim green. He takes the blade and opens wide, his jaw unhinges with a horrible crack before he sticks the blade in, and wrapping his now long black tongue around it, he melts the razor with his saliva._

Something opens my eyes for me, and I see the most horrifying thing in my life. "AAAAAAAH!" It's embedded in my stomach where there are black clouds of swirling smoke, its smell nauseating, like melted and boiling tires; acidic that's as strong as bleach mixed with chlorine. "OH GOD!" I cried, whipping my head back, only for it to be grabbed and forced back into position. I bare one horrifying sight over another; bright gold fires embedding the eye sockets of a rotting and charred black corpse.

_He's digging into me; my whole body, stripping me of my bones and feeding off of them, devouring them like candy. I hear the sickening hiss of them liquefying in his mouth. I can't describe the pain, the WHITE HORRIBLE PAIN! It's everywhere, it's all OVER ME!_

"GET IT OFF ME!" I cry for anyone, ANYTHING that could help me, PUT ME OUT OF MISERY! It leans down, its gold fires burning my face. Its hands already cupping my chin, digs into my jawbones and forces my mouth open for it. I can't close my eyes now, my eyes are BURNED OPEN! The nightmare that continues with each blink is put on pause for me to stay in the LIVING nightmare.

The creature bows its head and as Micheal had done, unhinges its mouth open. Suddenly, I feel all my breath leaving me as it inhales; sucking out my screams and soul like a Dementor. It forces me to arch my back and I can't to do anything, I can't MOVE! I CAN'T MOVE ANYTHING!

"_Alex," He laughs, cradling my severed head with a sick smile. "Sweet, little, Alex." He cooed and ran his metal talons through my hair, before grabbing some locks and ripping it out of my scalp, taking the skin with it. "I love you Alex, you taste sooooo good." He grins, and pulls my eyelids wide open, "I want you stay with me, okay." He shakes my head back and forth. "We're gonna be together forever." And he laughs._

And laughs

And laughs.

I watch as the demon lifts its head and cackles with dry heaves, smoke leaving its mouth like an exhaust pipe; pops and snaps leaves its ribs and tar stained lungs. Its black massed and oil bleeding heart thumps visibly in his chest with each jerk of breath.

Its laughter is suddenly ringing, loud and menacing laughter that's as sharp and cringing as glass breaking, as deafening as nails on a chalkboard and I'm bleeding, my ears are bleeding, my eyes are bleeding, my nose is bleeding. I AM BLEEDING! I hear the strands of my heart snapping! I HEAR the sanity in my brain LEAVING!

"_Forever, and ever."_

"**ENOUGH!" **


	4. Living Nightmares

Woo, let me tell ya; this chapter. Wow. Eight pages, really? That's a whopping ONE page longer than the last! Man I hope _some_ readers out there would be _very _considerate and leave a review. I mean, afterall, Pitch is finally in.

I tried to keep him in character as I could, Pitch to me is that grumpy guys who hates everyone but knows right from wrong. And I mean, in a sense that if the wrong is just _really seriously disturbingly wrong._ Even a bad guy knows when the wrong goes past the scale of being wrong and becomes pure fucking 'holy shit what the hell' wrong.

Pitch does have a soft and caring side; we see that in the movie when he approaches Jack. That wasn't manipulation (except for the part that was), the emotions he shared were real, any fangirl would agree. But I tried to show him as still the bad guy, just topped with a little bit of that humanity he used to have.

I have gotten the books, happily along with the concept art for the movie. I have not had a lot of time to read but I do know the general things. For those who don't know or have not read the books: GET THE BOOKS! As there will be spoilers in the future.

For right now I will point something out that may confuse some readers. Night-'mares' are just that, the horses of black sand that you see in the movie. They are Pitch's creation, tainted dream sand of children's dreams. Night-'mares' are not Fearlings, they are two totally separate things. Fearlings are the creatures of darkness, fear, sorrow, and all negativity itself. Fearlings, are worse than Pitch. Where Pitch is the villain, Fearlings is the devil themselves, literally Fearlings are demons.

So, without further ado the chapter you have all been waiting for. I do not own Rise of the Guardians.

See bottom note for details.

* * *

The light of the believers shined brightly on the globe; even when one blinked out, three more would take its place on some other state or continent. Between what little traces of sun and moonlight that made its way through the rocks of my home, the globe itself was more than capable of keeping the halls lit. Of course, the lights symbolized the hopes and dreams of all the children in the world, turning it into a beacon of joy and childhood splendor, filling the hearts of the Guardians with warmth and strength that allowed them to do their jobs so well.

It made me sick.

I; who protected them from death and stupidity, never once had more than a small slice of children who believed. It made me weak, made me slow, made me _enraged._ All those tiny hopes and dreams of happiness and sparkles were disgusting, and as more and more of them shined, so did the Guardian's with them._  
_

At this rate, no one would believe in the Boogeyman.

At this rate, no one would believe in _me._

I stalk around the globe with a scowl, rapping my nails against specks of light as I circled. One, two, three; little children, four, five, six; little nightmares I send to their beds. Still, I only hear two of them scream in terror, I only see two of them run to their mommy's and daddy's in hopes of safety from the monsters under their beds.

Those numbers were not even, those scales were not balanced, and the Guardians were. too. powerful.

But soon, soon it would be different. Everything was coming together slowly; so very slowly but it would be worth it in the end. Everything would be worth it in the end; when everyone would believe in the Boogeyman, where everyone would be scared of the shadows in their rooms, and where everyone would hide as the moon crept out because everyone would know that as the moon came, so did the dark and with it so did I

Everyone would believe in Pitch Black.

I chuckled at the thought, sighing as I imagined the faces of horror that I would bring to the children. The Guardian's swore they were protecting the children and that they were helping them; all children had to grow up at some point and when as did they would only believe in one thing.

Fear

The fear of deadlines and failure, the fear of punishment and bills, the fear of not being able to support their families-of losing them, the fear of god and war, the fear of judgment in society and the fear of death. Fear, fear, fear, fear, all of it was my doing; it was because of me that people succeeded so much in life, it was because they ran from fear that people failed.

But by that point they were children no longer. They would be adults; sensible adults who knew terror but not the man who brought it. Their fear was enough to keep me sustained but it was belief that I needed. And though they could bring me fear, they could not bring me the power that came with someone believing.

I ran my nails down the globe, grinning as I left deep marks in the rusted old metal. But alas, the lights continued to shine with magic sustaining them, keeping them from burning out before their time.

"Soon." I reassured myself, taking a breath to regain my calm. "Soon, and this nightmare will all be over." The irony; it was a nightmare that I had to tolerate a few more months before I could step into action.

Until then, there was nothing better to do but wait. So, I took the steps down the open cathedral and headed in the direction of the library.

A faint sound caused me to stop. I glanced around for the source, perhaps a small mouse or the overhead cages moving in the wind? Met with silence I shrugged and continued on my way, only to stop once more as the sound repeated, this time louder.

"What _is_ that?" I muttered listening carefully before I had placed it.

I recognized a scream when I heard one. It was soft and faint, at first I almost missed it, but then it grew to a distant cry of distress; a cry for help. I rolled my eyes, thinking of the many children I heard in a single night, that scream possibly from one of them. The shadows were my eyes and ears and wherever there was a shadow, there was a window; always open and letting in the sounds of every shift and whimper that the sleeping dreamers made. Whatever nightmare the child had, his or her scream was quite the good one for me to hear so well in my home.

Too well, my thought was proved wrong by the louder scream, followed by a cry of 'help me.' This was no child in restless sleep; this was the voice of someone actually in my lair. Turning away from the direction of the library I followed the still resonating and feminine soprano voice; belonging to a woman.

My mind flashed to the automatic assumption of it being Toothiana, perhaps maybe the Moon had gotten suspicious and warned the Guardians. The possibility was ever present, which is why I had Nightmares in every inch of the halls; having watch for intruders as I worked but I couldn't afford to have all these years of planning wasted by some curious hummingbird. She would have to be dealt with personally.

I flashed in my mind past through the already numerous amount of eyes I had in the world, it was ridiculous for me to have to spy in my own home but I did so anyways, expecting the fluttering of wings and green tail feathers. I'm met instead with the flapping tails of a black winter coat and the red hair of a young woman, being followed by my ever loyal mares.

"How in the world did a human get down here?" It should have been impossible; I had sealed my tunnels to avoid anything non-spiritual from getting into my home and now I see just one _girl_ having been able to get through? "I must be losing my touch." I growled; having so little believers after so many years tend to do that to a spirit.

I watched her, letting my mares do the work. I could have easily swooped in and thrown the girl out, but in favor of a free show I leaned back against the wall to my right, crossing my arms and smirked with prowess as the young woman stumbled.

She was putting up quite the good run, having long legs and apparently the stamina to go with them. By her appearance I could only guess that she was maybe in her early to mid-twenties. Her face was round and her cheeks were staining with fearful tears. It was a sight for sore eyes to see just how easily the mares had taken something that may have once been so strong and adult, and turned it into a blubbering and scared child.

And yet, as she slows down from fatigue, I can see something shift in her frame. What should have been a crippled and cowering is not. Shaking, yes there is shaking from fear but she seems hell bent on keeping herself strong. Her shoulders do not sag; her head is not bowed in defeat but alas, it's futile for the poor thing. She gives up the chase, and stops running. As she stills her movements she is swept up by clouds of sand, enveloped by my Nightmares.

Amused, I give a subtle clap of my hands for the girl's attempts, a laugh having managed to worm its way from my chest. 'Good show.' I thought and give a nod. Of course, it was all in good fun; a game of adrenaline that would have the girl waking up on the surface with a scream and question at just how realistic her dream had been.

I close the window and give a relaxed sigh, my mood improved from the show. But it was over now and there was work needing to be done; dreams needing to be corrupted and children needing to be scared.

As I turn to head back towards the library I am again stilled by another scream; the very same scream from the girl I had watched not just a second ago, but this time it is closer and more terrified than ever. No longer is it in the tunnels leading to my home but instead it _is _in my home. I am to assume that instead of taking her to the surface where she belongs, the mares brought her further down.

They knew better, they were branded with the rules the second I corrupted them from childhood fantasies. It was one thing for a human to be in the caves in the first place, but to be dragged into my home? What on Earth would have made them think it was a good idea to bring her further in?!

I let out a growl in my chest and further follow the scream, led down one of the many dark hallways and met with a staircase of obsidian.

"Here?" I stared before feeling something tight coil in my chest. I wince and touch at it, unfamiliar with the sudden sensation of- what is that? I try to place its name but it alludes me, so pretending it away I lean forward to stare down the dark leading steps.

The dungeon was not a place of ease. Even I myself scarcely went down and into the cloister. Residing of a black lake, water made from pure shadow itself and a number of cages out-rivals those that hung in inner sanctum. Down there was a dark, darker than shadows; down there was the Fearlings.

I would hesitate to wish the Fearlings on even the worst of my enemies, knowing exactly what they are capable of. Where I and my Nightmares are lenient on the children and their dreams, the Fearlings were not. They would corrupt and mutter words of insanity, devouring dreams rather than tainting them. A nightmare from a Fearling; was a nightmare that can cure any man from his sanity.

And she was down there; most likely unconscious, with demons possessing eternal hunger.

"That would be suicide," Now that she was with them there was absolutely no way of getting her out. The Fearlings hadn't had a meal since the Dark Ages and would fight me before they'd let me interrupt their dinner.

Besides, even if I was to go down there what good would it do me to save one girl? One girl who I would not even be able to life if she didn't believe in me and she looked far past the age of being scared of the Boogeyman.

As I turn to leave and _that_ feeling pushes at my chest again, gripping my heart with a vice. 'Just one girl who somehow managed to get into your lair.' Not being able to help the hiss that bothers out of me, I run a hand through my hair to sooth what bangs was beginning to come loose.

I give a glance back over my shoulder to the flight of stairs 'What could they want with her?' Now there was a good question; even if she was just to be dinner, and the Nightmares had seemed desperate in breaking the rules to get her to the Fearlings. 'She must be worth something if they would go through the trouble of dragging her down there.'

Regardless, "Suicide," I repeated and took the steps further down; into the basement of my home. The nagging pull in my chest had seemed to settle with my decision and left me be.

* * *

At first it was nothing more than the hairs sticking up on the back of my neck but, in annoyance of my own actions, I ignored it. Now, now it's hitting me as hard as bricks, coming in waves of wondrously pure and _delicious _fear.

This onslaught of power is indescribable.

It sends shivers of uncomfortable but euphoric pleasure throughout my body and up my spine. I can feel it as volts going through my nerves, blood going through my veins, a power going through my muscles. It-it's amazing, it's intense, it's intoxicating and the further down I go the more of it attacks me-

-The more of it I can breathe and taste in the air.

Just one gi-no, woman; just one woman's fear feeds me more power than I've had in millennium. I have to stop; I lean against the wall and shudder, lifting my hand to cover the grin that's stretched on my face; wide and all teeth. I think, 'such a _wonderful _and _generous_ feast, I should thank her.' I feel years of hunger catching up with me, years of starving for terror.

I feel as though I could just eat-'They are corrupting her, driving her mad.'

Quickly I push off the wall and shake my head with a groan. What is wrong with me?! I get a whiff of one girl's fear and suddenly I turn into a quivering mess? I try to relax, try to take a moment to just breathe but it doesn't help, it only feeds me more of the addicting flavor. I can't help but grind my suddenly aching teeth together as another wave hits me and shoots up my back earning a moan from my throat.

I _need_ more, just…just a little more before I save her.

I grab the shadows of the wall and fold into them, taking the time it would have took to get further down, and cutting it to seconds.

And what I see is _beautiful_; her back is arched to a curve and her mouth is opened wide. Her eyes are clenched shut, hiding what blown pupils would be there. As beads of cold sweat runs down her face and past her chin, her fingers curl and scratch at the ground, digging dirt under her nails and breaking the skin of her palms. Her legs are spread, kicking and twitching in her sleep, she's running from something in whatever amazing nightmare she's having.

And she is screaming…Screams that are pure bliss and cause me to draw closer.

I just…need a little more, I just…need….I just need a small bite, just a little taste.

The smell; that flagrantly delightful and desirable smell is causing me to go lightheaded and more with each step I take. She lifts her head back again and cries, "STOP IT!" Oh but I can't, the opposite, I want to drown in those tears that's running down her face. I want to sink my teeth into your skin and eat you alive.

'_We_ have been hungry for _so_ long.'

I'm biting at the air; palpable with her tears and the musk that's lifting for her hysteria bent form. It's pure, untouched, amazing, wondrous, delicious, addicting, dangerous, cancerous, lustful, unadulterated fear and its right in front of me.

I feel the shifting of the others, bumping into me and urging me on and towards her. So kindly do they offer me permission to feed, to be the first to gorge on her and silence her frantic and pure soul. I'm just a step away from her and swallow down what salivating I had been doing. I can feel my jaw slowly pop as I part my lips, flicking my tongue over my teeth. She arches back once more, the Fearlings manipulating her struggles as she dream, forcing her to bare herself for what would come.

But it doesn't, slowly my mouth drops as does my tense and hungry stance. My face furrows as I see her jerk her head from left to right, tears streaming down her face, whimpers soft and hoarse.

Lying before me is no longer a meal, but a young woman in an overwhelming state of upright fear, unacceptable fe-no…This is no longer fear, what this is gives fear a horrible name; this is insanity.

I feel the air stiffen around me and realize just what I had planned on doing, my mind still stunned with trace signs of the Fearlings control. Grunting, I am slammed away by a force from the dark specters themselves. Frantically I try to get back on my feet and as I do, I look up from the girl to the air above her.

They had all gathered, all called by her fear; just as I was. The deafness from my hazed mind clears and I am met with moaning and whispers of dread and starvation. What once smelt heavenly now smells of decay and sorrow. What was looked beautiful now looks horrendous. The sight I see now is one of horror and hell; a swirling mass of dark reapers circling the girl like sharks from above.

They'll kill her

'If I don't do something now, they'll swallow her whole.' I looked away in disgust at these creatures; creatures that I had once turned others _into. _The girl-I look back and feel my mouth open in astonishment. Her eyes are open, she had _opened _her eyes, and now she was staring at the same thing I was.

Its slick and smog, clumsy as it tries to pull itself together into taking the shape of a man-or at least, half of one.

"GET IT OFF ME!" She strangles, yowling and sobbing manically.

Its spine cuts off at the fifth vertebrae, snapped and broken at the bottom. Its ribs are cracking with each inch of movement. Its arms are long and its fingers; wicked, tipped with silver that is rusted and sharp, digging into her skin and forcing it to look at her. The smoke wraps around it before spreading out of its body, coating it in veins and flesh. Now in a capable supporting form, it ducks its head and opens her mouth, and I can literally see her essence being pulled from her body.

The light in her eyes becomes dim, dead and it does nothing but laugh.

I propel myself from the ground. "**ENOUGH!"** I lung for her, phasing through the dark creature and feeling it's cold seep through me-past me, to join with the others. I cup the back of the girls head and curl my body over hers, scooping her now limp form into my arms.

Her eyes had done the worst thing they could; close.

**"_Give her back!" "She's ours…" "We found her first!" "You can't have her!" "You can't save her…" "We want her!" "We'll get her!" "You can't hide her from us!" "We'll find her…" "We'll eat her!"_**

Their screeches and groans pulsate in my head as they circle around us, looming ominously; I wait for the right moment, watching for the opening they would give us. Finally they clustered together to form a hoard and crashed down towards us. With none to block our surroundings I tightened my hold on her body and leapt into the shadows, practically stumbling as I felt a force pull at the back of one of my heels. Using it as leverage I kicked off of it, and fled to the only place we would be safe from them.

* * *

Dust particles were floating peacefully before being disturbed by our company, shifting in the air at our sudden appearance, only to settle softly back to their mindless movements. The ominous voices of their commands still pounded at my eardrums only to slowly be stifled by the quiet of the room, added with the peaceful drops of cave water making contact with the ground.

From far above was an opening, made by the remains of a tree once struck hallow by lightning. Now, it served as the entry way for both the rays of the sun and the moon, the only two things beside me that could keep the Fearlings at bay.

Tonight, the beams of a waning crescent kept the room lit; not as strong as the light of a full moon but it would do in keeping the girl protected. Slowly I move to lay her on the bed, again, stirring up the dust that lay over the old and tattered sheets. What had not been used in ages would now serve its purpose again.

She is as still as the dead, would be if not for the steady lift and fall of her chest. She does not move and she does not open her eyes; there are no more tears of hysteria or choked sobs of pleading. Her cheeks are stained with salt trails that will not come off, even as I try to rub them away. I cup my hand under nearby drops of water and wet her cheek, cleaning it of any infections and blood.

She does not move and she does not open her eyes.

And as the pulling in my chest intensifies to painful, I can only repeat. 'Soon…'

'Soon…'

* * *

Oh my Pitch, you should really get that feeling in your chest checked out, it could be a bit of a _concern_, maybe get us a bit _worried, _we wouldn't want you having a _panic _attack on us, now would we?

Pitch knows the boundaries between what's wrong and what's _seriously wrong. _But of course, being under the possession of Fearlings for half the story, what's the guy supposed to do? Anyways, I do hope that you all liked my little take on how things may have gone. Next chapter will be out…gods know when…

Also, I don't know if it's obvious yet or not. But I love Alex, I love slapping her around, and causing her pain, and putting her through hell. She's not a Mary Sue if she's being tortured, right? I don't know, sucking the soul out of her may be inhumane, but it certainly makes her human.

See that box?

V

Fill it with nice things.

V

Nice things make the chapters longer and more detailed.

V


	5. Mental Safehouse

**Hello everyone, it's been a while. Sorry that I haven't updated this in a few weeks I've been busy with another story I've started. Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this chapter' I've been leaving a few of you in suspense long enough.**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians nor any of its character. I do own Alex and Micheal and my newest character that takes appearance in this chapter.**

**Please see bottom note for details.**

* * *

My mind is my own; a safe heaven, a vault, a place where I can relax and be free. I didn't even realize where I was until I imagined a sea and then I heard waves lapping at the shore. Of course, there is no ocean, not until I pictured the sand and felt the grains against my bare toes; my boots are gone, who wears shoes to the beach?

But I'm not standing, I'm floating in air though I imagine I'm in the water, on my back and letting the waves carry me like a piece of driftwood, tumbling me in its calm motions. As I hit the shore it drags me back out to sea, rocking me slowly and comforting me with its songs of bubbles; as my ears are underwater.

I giggle at the small fish that kiss my skin-bright fish of all colors; rainbow with scales of jewel glimmering emeralds, rubies and sapphires. I hear the caws of seagulls and the scuttling of the crabs on the shore and at the bottom of the ocean.

My breathing is calm and a bit hoarse from drinking too much of the sea water. My face is crusted with salt and my eyes burn from holding them open under the water. With each breath there's tightness in my chest, I assume it's from all the swimming I had been doing and play ignorance to what it really is.

I'm not delusional, I remember what happened, and I just don't want to think about it. I just want to float in my mind and let myself relax. It's a defense mechanism, that place where all people go when life gets to be too much and they shut down. I remember this had happened to me once; too much stress and not enough sleep make Alex a crazy depressed nut that falls apart at the seams.

But here, despite the ignorance, I feel safe. I feel nothing can hurt me and I'm invincible. I feel that not even superman can kill me and I relax. I float and let my sea take me, lapping at my sore leg muscles and massaging the kinks out of my body.

No more nightmares, no more monsters, no more fear; here I don't have to cry or worry anymore, here I don't have to run or scream as a monster tries to suck the soul out of my body. It's perfect, it's almost like home. Minus the bed and colorful walls of cream yellow and orange, the anime figures and wall scrolls, the entertainment center of video games and movies, the brown hard wood floor with skid marks from my desk chair, the white cat fur.

I start to think about my friends; about Micheal and the kids I play with, about my mom and my dad and slowly a little knot of loneliness forms. I want to see them, I want to hear them. Not that my mind-space isn't nice, it can be whatever I want it to be but it's nothing compared to the safety my friends give me.

"That's okay." I grin, I dashed away the loneliness by reminding myself just what my 'friends and family' had done to me, cutting me open and eating my raw insides. "I guess, I mean good riddance." I tumbled, laughing in my throat. It wasn't me to think like that but why should I care? If they wanted to hate me and eat me then fuck them.

I sigh as I feel warmth bathe the crown of my head, slowly spreading down my face and body. It's nice and relaxing, like a warm soak in the tub or a hot cup of coffee after a day in the cold.

"Listen to yourself." I furrow my brows, that voice wasn't my own. "You would throw them away?"

My eyes had been wide open since I found myself here. I glance around my world of white and see nothing, nothing that wasn't already there before. Then I notice something, I lock gaze with it and the knot of loneliness is nothing compared to the knot of fear and hysteria that has permanently made a home in my chest and mind.

Literally, it has.

Over in the corner of my space is a black void, like a wall where someone had dumped a bucket of white paint. Its small, like the back shadow of a closet but it's there; it's there with its bright gold eyes and glass filled mouth.

I stare into the abyss and the abyss stares back. It's just floating there, hovering in the dark and watching, waiting for me to drop my guard to it. I can feel its darkness form here, crawling through me and lacing over my heart, forever having a grip on it.

'_Together forever'_

"NO!"

I close my eyes to it but it does no good. I had stared into the void and it would now and always it would, stare back at me. It's the demon; torn flesh and gold eyes, right in front of my face with its hands on my cheeks, digging into my skin and cutting me deep. I try to push it away gasped, unintentionally inhaling its poisonous smoke as my hands slip past its figure, and going through it like a phantom. My warm body suddenly turned ice cold, painfully cold and shivers racked over me. I felt ice crawling through my veins in place of blood and fear gripped my heart.

I screamed and forced my eyes back open, met again with bright and burning white. Hissing I shook my head and touched the sides of my forehead in sudden pain. I stared, keeping my eyes wide open. The burning of my cornea was painful but no-I would not close my eyes. I would just see it again, it would hurt me again, and it would eat me again. I shook in the fear of having my sanity pulled out of me, literally swallowed by the monster.

In panic I turn back over to where it had stood, where its dark is now larger, its mass is spreading; infecting the white of my space. I cringe and feel my head becoming cold, feel my body becoming heavy. It's swallowing my world, slowly and surely.

"Alex." My once calm breathing is laced with speed and shivers. "Close your eyes, Alex." I shook my head 'no.' There was no way I was going to do that, it was crazy! "You have to fight it, Alex." How was I supposed to do that? It was a monster! Monsters weren't supposed to be real because they were monsters, they could eat people, and it would eat me!

I cried, curling in on myself and whimpering. How was I supposed to kill something that wasn't even supposed to exist? How was I supposed to kill something that looked like that, that caused me to live my worst nightmare? I didn't want to, I wouldn't-I couldn't fight that thing. As my eyes stung I realized that I had to blink at some time, from the strain they began to water, dripping on my cheeks in trails. "I…I can't." I choked.

"It's okay." The touches were soft, stroking my cheek with carefulness that matched a mother holding a baby but though the touches were to make me feel comforted and better, it didn't work. My head spins in panicked frenzy and confusion, who was touching me? Who was helping me? The voice wasn't familiar; it's soft and hollow, like someone whispering in an empty church. "You have to fight it, Alex."

"Who are you?" I cried, and shook my head, drawing my knees up to my chest. As I hugged myself my once white world is now covered in gray, save for one thing. Before the tendrils of darkness can cover me an intense white appears from nowhere.

For a moment its brightness is enough to blind me, causing me to again close my eyes and cry in fear, the gold stared back. "Believe." I can't anymore, I don't know how anymore! I'm too scared, all I want to do is sleep in my mind, its safe there, why are you in my mind? What are you?

I open my eyes and see swirls of dark wisps lashing for my legs but turn away before they can reach me, fleeing from a white glowing ball that floats in front of me. I stared at the small orb of grey and blue smoke. In the cloud of swirling and lifting streams is a light luminous soft blue, with a rim of black and silver. I don't understanding exactly what I'm looking at but then again I have no idea what was going on anymore. "What are you?" I asked

"I don't have a name." Its voice carried in the silence of my panting and whimpering, as it talked its light blinks brightly with each word, pulsing with heat and comfort. I shivered, biting at my bottom lip before reaching for it with shaking hands. I grasp it, relishing in its warm and draw it closer to my body, hugging it to my chest and selfishly absorb its comfort for myself.

It was the size of a softball, too big for one hand but small enough to fit as I cupped it with both. "Who's 'he'?" I asked, lifting my gaze back to the dark, a hiss erupted from the trailing black; the shadows still spreading and corrupting my ocean of peace. "What is it?" I whimper and gasp as the demon approaches, slinking close and causing me to back away in fear.

"No, no, n-nonono, no, NO!" My limbs suddenly turn into lead, too heavy to move and too heavy to push. I grunt and struggle, wanting to get away, eyes wide as the monster gets closer opening its mouth and roaring.

Its nails digging into my skin and muscle, tearing into my bones and ripping them out, melting them in its acid like mouth. Its eyes burning gold, filling my soul with molten lava and burning me from the inside, boiling me alive. Its laughter, its horrid laughter; laughing, laughing away at my pain, laughing hysterically as it eats me, laughing and laughing. HAHAHAHA!

"Make it stop!" I cover my ears; their ringing, louder and louder they keep ringing louder, like storm sirens blowing and warning that danger is coming danger is HERE! There is nothing I can do, I can't close the windows, I can't lock the doors, I can't run to the basement-it's dark down there, down there with them-with IT! "MAKE IT STOP!" I don't wanna remember! I DON'T WANNA SEE IT!

"Alex."

The siren stops ringing, the rain stops pouring, the storm stops blowing. I hear a chime; a little jingle of seashells rocking against each other, of wind chimes in the small of gale. My shaking is furious but steadily slows to a stop

My bright friend gives off a chime, like a bell and at the sound the demon flitches; its roar gurgling before it takes off from the air, flying away and taking its shadows with it, its body billowing smoke as it glides back into its corner.

I stare at it in shock before looking back at the thing responsible; the ball that I hold to my chest. "H-How…?" It repeats its chime, the soft sound echoes through my ears and I relax; its gentle and beautiful, it makes my eyes feel heavy and my racing thoughts; calm.

"It's called a Fearling." Despite my tight grasp it passes through my hold, as I whimper and struggle to recapture it, my desperation the same as a scared child but as I try to capture it my hands pass through its small body; as though it's nothing but smoke.

The small orb floats up and around my body before stopping to hover in front of me; given no sign that it was leaving I let my hands drop, clenching them in fists at my side in tension.

"It will feed off your fear before corrupting you completely."

My shivers return and I feel about ready to throw up. Corrupt me? It was going to corrupt me? Why? What did I do? I glance between the mass and the shadow; that floats in his corner, watching me with hunger.

"It is a creature of shadow, with unnatural purpose to feed and devour, until there is nothing left." I snap my gaze back to the light in shock. "It is the manifestation of fear and darkness itself, truly a demon." I tried to even my breathing, tried to get myself to calm down but it wasn't working. "Now that it has taken a form, it will remain unless it is conquered."

"Why is it in my head?!" I shout; my face hot and possibly red from fear and exertion.

The chiming grows faint but its light shined brighter. "Because it came from your head." I stare in stunned silence; confused. In my space sound only the bells of my friend and the warning growls of my enemy.

"It is your shadow, your fear, your manifestation of horror." My shoulders quiver as I let my body sag, shaking my head and choking on my own tears. "You have to fight you're fears, Alex." I shake my head, there was no way.

"It's a monster." I sob, wiping tears and snot from my face. I'm tired of crying, I'm tired of being scared, and I'm just tired.

"Do you believe in monsters, Alex?" I snap my head up and scream

"It's hard not to believe in something that standing RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!" Wince, suddenly there's a pain in the side of my head and I feel dizzy. The fear that had settled in my chest grows again and as it does so does the dark surrounding me. "You have to fight it."

"I don't want to." I'm scared, I'm scared and alone.

"You're not alone." It drifts closer, settling against my chest.

The warmth is nice, the warmth is soft. I shake and cling to the orb as if it were a doll; terrified as I hear the monster-Fearling-whatever it is, give a loud bloody roar and a horrible whoosh of air. I don't see it, instead I see my white world form black cracks before falling to pieces, shattering like a mirror. I'm left in the dark; my only light is coming from the orb I hold to my chest and the moon that shines from a hole above me.

I'm awake.

* * *

**I know its short but I am making the next chapter long, in which Alex discovers what the hell is happening to her. Poor Alex, I think I've left her in the 'dark' too long (Teehee). For those of you wanting to know what the orb is, you will learn next chapter. Here's a hint; what normally happens in the series when you're left alone, possibly dead, with only the moon?**

**V**

**See that box?**

**V**

**Review please?**


	6. Discover Atlantis

**More than nine pages and five thousand words, I hope all of you enjoy this long update and leave many, many, wonderful reviews. I am just tickled that this is only the sixth chapter and I have over thirty reviews already, which just makes me so happy.**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians, please review.**

**See bottom note for details**

* * *

I had watched over her for two whole days. She slept without sound; her only motions were between small shifts, twitches, and sighs of contentment. I did not stir her; I did not move her or try to wake her. She needed the rest-her mind needed the rest. She had put up the fight in tunnels to get away from my Nightmares, and then she had fought the Fearlings until giving birth to her own.

'From her mind,' I shook away the thought; arms crossed behind my back as I stalked the room, pacing alone with my mind. 'The Fearling was born from her own fears and darkness; the girl had enough of it to actually create her own Fearling,' and if left alone, the Fearling would return for her, to devour that which gave it life, such was the order.

I sighed, paused my steps to glance over at her and frown, biting the inside of my lip in thought. Being with her now and the moonlight in the room was the only thing keeping the shadows away from the girl, but if the Fearling had truly came from the girl's own mind then chances were that there was a piece of it still there. I growled, the possibility burned at me.

In a huff, I turned my gaze upright to glare at the offending satellite in the sky. "Are you losing your touch, old friend?" I spat venomously, outstretching my hands in a questioning shrug. "Oh yes, protector of children's hopes and faith but when it comes to teenagers?" I tsked, pointing a finger and waving it scornfully. "Oh no, they grow out of the age of belief and you just abandon them. This is your entire fault!" Gliding into its stream of moonlight I had glared up at him with an upturned lip.

"See what you've done?" I paused and chuckled, shaking my head. "Let me correct myself, do you see what you didn't do?" I offered my hand towards the girl, smirking as the stream of moonlight glowed brighter. "You didn't protect her, no correction again!" I grinned and folded my arms over my stomach to laugh. "You couldn't protect her!"

I had worked myself up to a pant, the amusement wearing off as well as the grin on my face as I glanced back at the quiet and oblivious young woman. I sighed, pushing a loose strand of hair back and out of my face. I straightened myself before gliding over to the girl's side, looming over her.

There was a small shift in the air, a light sound of dust whispering across the floor. I heard him speak, his words too soft for humans to hear, and too loud for spirits to ignore. When he wished it, he would be heard and I could hear him now; loud and clear.

"I can't hold them back from her forever and they'll only follow her on the surface." My smirked widened as I thought back on the strength her screams had given me, how wonderfully intoxicating they were.

Then I growled before pushing the palm of my hand to the girl's forehead, grabbing the side of her shoulder as she instantly gave out a loud wail. "Quit whining." I snarl; taking the chance to invade and search the girls mind, however small or large it was, I felt it there; the broken piece of darkness and shadow that was left in the girls head. It pulled away from me, hiding in the corners of mentality and memory, feeding off of something. No, not her fears; although present that wasn't what was powering it.

What was it?

I hiss as I drew back my hand, the girl's struggles automatically stilling before she slowly went back into a peaceful rest. "How odd…" I grumble, massaging my fingers in curiosity.

Then I pinched closed my eyes and gave a sigh before looking back up at the moon. "If this is some sort of test or game for you by all means enjoy it by _yourself." _I glare and slink towards the shadows, "I have more pressing matters to attend to, spreading fear and all that." I grumble at ready to transport myself to the globe room.

Then I hear a chime, soft and infuriatingly familiar. "Oh now you respond?" I hiss, jerking my head back up towards the hole and flare as I see the moonlight condensing. At first it is just the dust swirling under the stream but then it begins to thicken and mold together; mixing with the pale glow around it and swirling. "Oh my, you're actually getting _involved_ for a change?"

It was tiny, after pulling it straight from the air I found it to be the size of my fist. Lifting my thin brows, I poked at the manifestation of light, chuckling at the loud ring the sprite gave at contact. "This is you're solution?" I asked before giving a cough of laughter, "A little fae of moonlight?"

Pair suddenly erupts from my nose, pain that has me hurling the little glowing orb away, hissing as I clutched my face. "You little-!" I choke on my own shout when seen where the orb had landed; slammed first against the bed's headboard before falling to rest on the young woman's chest.

The young woman who suddenly was not so much a quiet sleeper; her head turning side to side, face twisted in anguish, eyelids fluttering quickly in the midst of a horrific dream. I stared in surprise before hiding it away with a small clear of my throat. "Interesting, so that's you're plan?" I stalked over to her side scrunching my throbbing nose before setting my hand on her bedside table.

"Keep me out of it." I grumbled, conjuring for the woman, a small snack for when she would wake. Now, having something to help her; there was no doubt that she would wake soon. I would not be around to see her, better the fae wake her up and get her out, if that was its job.

Then I turned back towards the moonlight, gave it a sneer, and vanished into the shadows to work.

* * *

For the first few minutes, all I do is lie in silence and misery. There is both a cold in my chest and in my body. I stare at the hole in the ceiling and turn a deaf ear on the small chime my bright friend gives off, its attempts at trying to stir me. I let out a shiver from the cold but I don't really care for it, my body is numb so it helps to ignore the fact that I can't feel my ears, toes, fingers, and nose. I don't make a sound, blinking slowly and my breathing is even.

By the time I do move it's only to wipe my hand against my eyes and face, I feel the crust of dried tears and snot, there's blood on my cheek from my scratch and I'm caked in a thin layer of cold sweat and dirt. My hair felt greasy as I ran my fingers through it, pulling it back and out of my eyes.

My glowing friend shines as he floats above my head, chiming loudly to get me to move more. I give in without fight and lean up, glancing down at the bed I'm on. The pillows were somewhat hard and uncomfortable but I didn't care. My body felt heavy and stiff from sleeping on the dusty grey mattress, its sheets are in just as bad a shape.

Above the chiming I hear the patter of water and take the chance to look around. Not seeing much besides what my friend lit up for me. Faintly I was able to make out small shapes and indentions in the walls, but without more light or telling the orb to move, that was all I would be able to see.

In the midst of looking I slowly try and move more of my limbs, arms were easy enough so I tried moving my leg over the side of the bed, wincing as my muscles instantly locked in on themselves. Sore and tired from running, each attempt at getting them to inch just caused more numb pain.

It hurt but at the same time I couldn't help but sigh, I would have associated the pain with being awake but in all of my recent nightmares so far I had felt pain. I had no idea if I was still dreaming or if I was actually awake this time. The thought both unsettled me and made me happy, if I was still asleep then I wasn't dead, if I was actually awake then I still wasn't dead.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the insistence chiming of my friend and despite the pain, I drew my legs to my chest, savoring in the pain that I was alive. The orb bounced in the air, gliding around my head before stopping in front of my face, glowing softly as it chimed.

"You said you didn't have a name." Talking even hurt, it caused a dry burn in the back of my throat and down in the center of my stomach. I ignored it, my whispers were enough to get me to cry but I was considerably dried eyed by this point, probably used up all my tears and dehydrated myself.

The orb gave another loud chime, one that had me raise my brow. "Can't talk?" I asked, it wouldn't surprise me, I could barely talk myself. Plus, considering that it was a glowing ball of light and smoke I didn't know what to expect, that fact that it was in front of me and real should have me freaked out and panicked but I was level headed about this; either too numb to care or too tired to care.

"You need a name." I couldn't just keep calling it an 'it' or 'my little glowing friend.' Staring at him, he sounded like a him in my mind. I leaned my head back, resting it on the headboard of the bed, and stared at it, watching him float aimlessly around, staying close enough to keep me and a small bit around me lit and visible.

"Poe." He reminded me of Navi from Zelda; he chimed, he flew, he told me what a Fearling was, he was a glowing ball of information. One thing was; I didn't like Navi, who did? I fancied the lantern carrying ghosts in the game, and the blue light he gave off reminded me a bit of that. He was a light; a lantern. "You're name is Poe." I settled.

Poe gave a loud chime, one that I didn't understand as being happy or upset so I just shrugged. "Where did you come from?" I asked, reaching out and touching him, clarifying with myself that he really was there, my hand coming in contact with warmth at his center and tickly thick smoke that lifted off of it. "My mind?" I asked, he had been in my head, so how did he get out? Was he imaginary? Was he like the Fearling? The thought should have disturbed me but it didn't.

He floated up, now I was scared. I cringed as he floated away and quickly clambered to me knees and followed him, whimpering in my throat. "D-Don't, don't leave!" My calm breathing is suddenly quick and panicked, my mind is now racing, my heart is hammering away in my chest and I can only think 'Don't leave me here alone!'

He stopped moving away and gave one single ring, floating back over and closer to my face, rubbing against my cheek. I held him there and felt myself calm back down into the numb sensation of cold, the only warmth was now in my cheek, moving softly against my cut but not hurting it.

"Thank you." I wheezed and let out a loud sigh of sweet relief. "I-I'm sorry." He gave another chime and slowly, very slowly, floated away. Trailing after him, I was thankful for his pace and the knowledge that he wasn't leaving but trying to show me something. As I reached the edge of the bed he floated up the stream of moonlight that beamed down from the hole in the ceiling, circling the hole and buzzing with jingles.

"Moon," I stated while staring up at Earth's satellite with surprise. As I stared I slowly made out the face of a man and the body of a rabbit giving it a smile that felt wrong on my face. Poe slowly floated back down and as I offered my hand he laid on my palm. "You're telling me you're from the moon?" I stated more than asked, earning a single chime that I assumed meant yes.

"That's-"impossible"-interesting." I didn't bother not believing what was possible and was not possible anymore, the rules of life and everything I knew was pretty fucked up right now, which was probably why I wasn't so surprised by what he was telling me.

Let me rephrase that. I was surprised; I'm just in shock right now and can't feel it.

From my place at the end of the bed I took another look around, closer to the edge of the moonbeam and Poe shining brighter, I now had a lot more light to see with.

The room was a mix of brown, grey, and pasty white from the surrounding walls being enveloped by the rock, literally what once was wallpapered walls was now being swallowed by cave stone expanding over it. Picture frames and ornaments that hung, all of which were being encased by the stone. The dripping of water was from the far left of the room, where it landed in on and helped in forming a stalagmite, rising from cracks in the porcelain white and dusty marble floor.

I held out Poe a little further out in the dark and noticed a dugout opposite of me; what looked to be like some kind of fireplace. Its pit is full of rocks and unusable and the mantle above it; a mix of fossilized wood and rock. The decorations on top of what mantle could support it, were practically fusing into the wall and past the point for me to tell what exactly they used to be.

Having now given the room a 180 I sighed and crawled back to the headboard stopping as Poe gave another loud sound. I glanced at him, seeing him on a fossilized wood and rock table to the right of the mattress, just next to me.

It was an apple; bright and red. Beside it was a tin cup full of water. I grabbed at both, setting the apple on the sheets and doubting over the water. Poe shined over my shoulder, lighting up the content that after seeing I deemed clean, and downed in less than a few seconds. Then, grabbing the apple I attacked it, digging my teeth and tearing straight into the meat of the core.

The most I had felt since waking up was the food landing in my stomach for digestion.

Not only did the fruit juice and water help my throat but it was so sweet and so ripe. I ate every last bit; core, seeds, and all. For some reason I felt like I hadn't ate in days, it couldn't have been just from all the running, screaming and crying I had done, I actually felt starved.

Apple devoured I pet at Poe, simply running my thumb over and through him. "What now?" I asked, earning a reply as he flew over to my left, shadows fleeing his light. The only way I could have known that there was a door there was because of the brass knob that stuck out from the stone. A door meant a way out, possibly outside where there was home, and Micheal, and-

_Them_.

Quickly I shook my head and drew my legs back up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them and cradling myself. "No." I stated, getting an angry sounding series of chimes and a new sound of clicks. He fled form the door and buzzed around my head like a fly, earning a swat like one too. "It's out there, isn't it?" I replied.

Poe began to go back and forth between the door and myself before I gave a sigh. "You sure it's safe?" I asked him, glancing towards him with worried eyes.

I gave up on whether his single chime meant no or yes and made move to stand. I sat my hands on the edge of the bed and pushed myself up, quickly grabbing the nearest wall as everything below my waist turned to jelly. Poe flared in front of me in concern to which I replied with falling on my face and on top of him.

"Dammit." I coughed and grabbed the wall with both hands, using it as leverage to pull myself up. The bright ball singing a groan as it flew up, staggering in the air as he did. "Sorry." I gave a weak apology and tried to get my legs to agree with me.

I managed another step or two before falling to the floor, yet again.

* * *

"What the hell?" I huffed, leaning against the wall as I my legs wobbled under my weight. "Feels like I haven't moved in days." I sighed in exhaustion; only a few steps and it felt as though I had ran a mile. Not only were my legs sore but my whole body ached.

Poe jingled from a few steps ahead of me, lighting the halls and keeping the dark away. I had managed out of the room and into the endless hallways, a little startled at first by how dark it had been. Poe however, charged headlong without hesitation, almost giving me a heart attack.

"You can't just go running off like that!" I had shouted at him, squishing him in my hands with worry. He just chimed and slipped through my fingers, floating away and barking chimes like laughter. Now, he led the way with me sliding against the wall behind him.

"I'm still in the damn cave." I grumbled, of course I noticed this while in the room but it didn't make it any less aggravating. I should have been questioning how I even woke up in a room in the first place.

I frowned as I searched my mind, happy that my senses were coming back but upset that I couldn't remember much besides the nightmares and the mons-Fearling. I gave up worrying with a sigh; there wasn't much point on questioning what obviously wasn't going to be answered.

"Just keeps going on doesn't it?" I looked head in the dark that Poe bravely led me through, smirking at how bold he seemed. "Just goes on and on, you're a lot more resilient than my cell phone." I patted in my pocket for the device, freezing as I didn't feel it. "Ah, hold on!" I ordered, searching my pockets for the cell. I checked the coat pockets, the front of my pants and then the back promptly freaking out as I didn't find it.

"Fuck." I hissed, "I'm mean, losing my phone isn't a big deal over what the hell just happened to me but how the hell-" I cut myself off; the battery had been dead and besides my emergency numbers there wasn't much about it that was important.

The soft light floated close to my face, the sprite obviously curious to what I was doing, blinking in what I guessed was concern. "It's fine, it's nothing. Let's keep going." I urged him on, batting him ahead with my hand smiling as he did as requested and continued down, lighting up the halls.

As we walked we met endless rock and hallway, it wasn't until three minutes later that the rocks began to split in the wall, curving open in arches with a long single banister of stone acting as a railing, I soothed my hand over it as I walked, looked over the rail and gulped at the endless dark below.

I ignored the looming feeling of a death by splatter and continued down the endless corridor, giving a glance over my shoulder at the deep dark that followed behind. 'There's nothing there,' I thought, feeling the knot in my chest, tighten with approaching anxiety. I took a deep breath, 'nothing's there.' I told myself, unsure.

Then there was light, light brighter than Poe, light that shined down on the dark and casted away the remaining shadows, revealing the world they hid. "Oh my god," I gasped, my mouth dropped in shear amazement as I grasped the stone railing.

It was a town, a colossal and glorious town all inside of a cave; gray stone buildings towering over cold and empty coble pavements, sidewalks that branched and weaved into series of houses, one for each road. There was a clash of architect all of different styles some I recognized; Russian domes and the depression flats.

I saw a waterfall and strained my ears to listen but heard no sound of the moving water as it hit and filled a black underground lake; swirling with a thin mist and fog from the falls. Looming over said lake was a large bridge of cobblestone, with brown dead vines crawling around and fastening to it.

The whole city was surrounded by stone aqueduct carrying arches, some tumbled and sloped, others failing to carry the water and letting it pour and wet the structures below and around it, forming stalagmites.

From the rooftops of buildings and even from the cave walls themselves, were stairs. Anything standing had at least some case of stairs attached to it, stairs that didn't even lead anywhere, stairs that cut off high in the air, just suspended by nothing. They twisted and twirled, tumbling down and going straight up, some bending in angles that couldn't even be walked.

And above, above was an immense number of hanging cages; all black and twisted, rusted and a few even broken, they were all suspended by iron and rusting chains leading up and up and up, the only way I even knew that there was a ceiling was from the small holes of sunlight that shined through the black.

The wind having been knocked out of me, I was on my knees and holding the railing as an anchor, cussing in both astonishment and confusion, "H-how is all of this even down here?" How was all of this down in a cave, a cave HUGE enough to be capable of holding both a massive city and an underground lake; I couldn't believe it. All of this was under Burgess no less, how could all of this exist here and nobody know about it!?

'This just in; city girl, Alexander Williams finds the lost city of Atlantis under her town.'

I'm knocked out of thought by the loud and obnoxious chiming of Poe. Glancing around I find him waiting at a staircase; one actually leading down and looking normal. The sprite flickers his light impatiently as I get to my feet and make my way over, I notice just how long the way is from the hallway to the city below, stairs stretching a mile. I take a deep breath before slowly and steadily take the steps down.

He chimes in annoyance at my speed, only to be swat. "Shut up, I don't like heights." I hiss back, peeking over the side to see the low foretelling pavement; a death by splatter.

* * *

"Five hundred," I count, jumping down from the very last step to the actual ground, dust and dirt kicking up from the hop. "Well," I straighten and grin at my flying friend, "That only took forever." I get a small subtle chime in return; probably a witty comeback.

"Okay, let's keep going." I say and watch him take off in a trail of glowing smoke. "Man, what even are you?" I shake my head in question. He swings back over to me, gliding twice around my head before he perches on my shoulder, reminding me of a bird. I stare at him out of the corner of my eyes, still walking, and casually run my hand through him.

I want to say that he's made out of glowing smoke but I can't; he's not solid enough to physically touch but the light and trails lifting from him are. As the glowing wisps float off him and strokes against the side of my face I notice that it feels like silk, soft and smooth but not like smoke, you don't feel smoke as you walk through it.

"Are you some kind of fairy or spirit?" I ask, not expecting an answer besides the chimes, "Maybe an otherworldly jingle bell?" I laughed and let him fly off, "Hey, let's look around for a bit." I say and get off course.

Now actually in the town I can see just how large the buildings are, towering above me between two and even three stories. Walking the pavements I see the finer details of the place. Everywhere there's at least a door or a window but as I get a better view I begin to notice something off; that everything is gray.

I stop to walk over to a house, its wooden door creaked open and still with no wind to blow. As I step over I notice flower pots and peek in to see dirt and dead flowers. Wait, no they aren't dead, they're not withered or fallen over, and they're still standing and bloomed but their color is completely gone as if it was sucked out of them.

I reach to pick one and instantly take my hand back in shock. As soon as my finger had made contact with the stem, the whole thing bursts into dust which particles fall down and join the dirt in the pot. Turning away, I do a derp and promptly stuff my hands into my pockets with a small hum under my breath, 'I didn't do that.' I whistled softly while glancing over my shoulder for the invisible police.

'A flower just combusted into dust and I'm not freak out.' I thought and gave myself points; very happy about the fact that I hadn't ran for my life away from a disintegrating flower.

* * *

"This place is starting to get creepy." I shudder as I rub my arms for comfort. Poe flies by my left and blinks to either agree or disagree. Elaborating out-loud, I try to keep my thoughts from dropping into the subject of monsters in the dark. "I mean, yeah it's an abandoned underground city but-"

Nearby is a clothesline, hanging in the yard of a silent home. A shiver goes up my back as I stare at the single gray dress hanging from clips on the string, reminded of some scary campfire story.

"Why does it look like there used to be people living here?" My skin crawled with goose-bumps as I pieced together the puzzle; a whole town inside of cave that looks based of the Renaissance, absolutely no people present besides myself and there are traces of life once being here.

"On top of that everything looks as though it's been frozen in time." I nudge my toe at a close by lamppost, as if it were glass a series of cracks form against the metal, crawling up the pole before stopping midway at the lamp.

I'm brought out of thought by a shift in the light above me, casting my gaze up as a sharp cold shoots through my veins. 'Easy, you're in a cave so it was probably just a bat.' I let a deep sigh and rub the bags that had formed under my eyes. I was turning to some paranoid quack, jumping at every little noise and thing around me.

I stuffed my hands back into my pockets, kicking a nearby pebble as I continue to walk. "I'm going crazy," muttering to myself was just adding onto the fact. I glanced at Poe, still flying at my shoulder and rolled my eyes at the thought of talking to him. 'He seems to understand but I can't, it's pointless to even try to.'

Over the sound of my boots against the pavement are the faint clops of its echo, vibrating around me and off the buildings. I sigh at the peace, at least it's something. I begin to wish that I had my phone again and try to think about where I could have lost it. "Probably while running for my life in the tunnels," I could have dropped it and at that thought, shrugged my shoulders.

I'm temporarily blinded as Poe flies up in my face, chattering loudly about something, "What?" I grumble/whine as I blink away the glare his light caused in my eyes. Vision returning I see him float towards another set of stairs, directing me to go up them. "You're bossy, ya know that?" I blew out as I trudged over and up the steps.

When reached the top I was faced with a single stretch of a small bridge; Poe floating ahead and down it, leading to what looked like a globe of the Earth. "Great, it's a deserted Universal Studios." I snickered and walked down towards it, sliding my finger over its cold metal when I came close enough. "Typical," dust clung to my finger, wiped away on my coat before I tugged the sleeve over my hand and brushed it over the state of Mexico.

I hummed while I cleaned; raising a brow at the series of light that glow off the copies of states and continents, one of which was plagued by the taps of my finger against it. "That neat," I licked at my thumb and rubbed it against a glowing dot, expecting when it didn't do anything.

I glanced up to the glowing orb, perched on the top of the iron structure. I lift my shoulders, "So, what's the big deal about it?" I don't even get a chirp in reply and groaned, crossing my arms and tapping my foot against the ground. "That's it then, I'm stuck down here."

'Don't give up.' I flick the angel off my shoulder in aggravation, favoring to run my fingers around the globe as I circle it. My fingers make contact with a groove and pauses my steps to explore the cause. I strain my eyes at the thin indention's made in the metal and take a step back away when able to make them out as scratches.

My back knocks into something from behind; something solid, something warm, and something breathing. My blood was suddenly pulsing through my body in urge for me to run, instinct was kicking in faster than reflex. I felt a painful heave in my chest of spiking fear and slowly I craned my head around to see a shadowing, intimidating figure, looming over me in size.

I gulped as I looked up and stared into two bright gold eyes and a set of grinning sharp shark like teeth. I couldn't see much details besides that in the dark but I didn't feel I needed to. A masculine voice became my undoing, breaking the dam that had held back all my stress and worry.

"Boo,"

I then proceed to scream like a little girl.

* * *

**You guys finally learn just what that floating light was and where it came from. You also get to know exactly where Alex is and what her last name is as well. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, I don't know when I'll be able to update again, I've got a lot on my plate. But I will try to keep the time between update's as short as I can.**

**V**

**Review please**

**V**


	7. Knowing's Half The Battle

**Okay, it's getting pretty heavy now. I apologize for the long wait but with senior year of highschool nearly over and finals coming fast I haven't had much time to work on this story, and what time I did have was mostly just redoing it over and over again.**

**This chapter was by far, pretty hard to write. It took me a couple do over's before I finally was able to get it flowing in a way I liked; details, bells, and whistles, still attached. I almost had to keep going over what I had so that each paragraph would still flow smoothly and realistically. Getting Alex in a state that goes from suspicion laced with concern and hesitation to wonder, and then to fear, horror, ohmygodwtfaaaah, and then the five stages of mental breakdown.**

**Basically this chapter is all about Pitch and taking advantage of a very scared and terrified girl, for the sake of curiosity. For all those out there who are automatically thinking 'oh god dirty thoughts' no. Just read the chapter, you'll see what I mean.**

**So far, to avoid future confusion let me play this out now; right now in the story, it is near the end of November. The actual movie takes place on the last week of March, about three days before Easter (have gone back and forth through the movie to make a calendar of events; if I'm wrong, correct me.) This gives the story four months to build plot, plus some time skips, I've planned major things and I'm filling it with minor things as I go along.**

**I will try to make the chapters full of as much important plot as I can but still keep things running smoothly, I know people like reading OC stories with plot and it won't just revolve around Alex, Pitch's character will be worked on as well.**

**Please, I hope everyone continues enjoying Lost Company and I'm happy to finally get this story underway.**

**See bottom note for detail.**

* * *

Reflexively, I bring a hand up to muffle the scream that had fled from my throat. My eyes are wide and frightened, locked on to the mysterious figure that had suddenly appeared from behind me. I had stepped away, pressing my back against the globe. Poe flew down from his perch on top of the structure and floats protectively in front of me but his light does nothing to faze the man.

My legs itch with the temptation to run but I command myself to stay put, not knowing how this stranger would react, running may as well be the worst thing I could do. As the seconds pass, I start to get anxious. He doesn't move or talk, he just stands there with his arms crossed behind his back, watching me like I'm watching him; waiting for the other to do something.

I can't get too much of a good look at him from where I'm standing, and the lack of light makes it hard to pick out any features. What I can tell is that he's tall, probably about a head more than me or maybe taller. I squint my eyes, wanting to see more but the most I can make out is practically blended with the dark. Poe makes a move to draw closer but I stop him with a soft whine; don't leave me alone.

We stand in silence; I had been the first to move, lowering my hands to clench them into fists at my sides. I hadn't heard any sound of the guy coming up behind me; I hadn't even noticed him until I bumped into him. 'Where did he come from?' I small part of me was ecstatic that someone else was down here, that maybe he would help me. I reminded myself that the last encounter I had with potential help ended up with me running for my life.

What if he was a Fearling?

The possibility echoed in my head; if he was a Fearling then he would defiantly be able to catch me if I ran. My fists start to shake from the thought and I try to keep the visions of my nightmares away. It was no use; I was caught between a rock and a hard place. The most I could do was at least ask him and hope for the best.

Amidst the chaos of my situation I manage a big steady breath before asking, "W-Who are you?" For a moment, only silence followed.

In the dark I was able to see him move his arms, he gestured at himself and repeats "Who am I?" in a smoky deep voice that echoes around us; honeyed baritone like velvet that wraps around me and covers me in goosebumps. He sends out a deep sigh that, for some reason, stirs a nagging sensation in the back of my head. "You should already know the answer to that."

His answer sent me digging through my mind to try to put a face to his voice but after turning up blanks I didn't have much option; I needed closer to him. Maybe if I was just a little closer I would be able to see him better? Even if I had seen him though, what was he doing down here? I take another solid steady breath before slowly taking a step towards him. My eyes stayed glued to his mysterious figure, looking for any sign that he was going to try something. Poe crawls forward with me and gave a single soft coo for confidence, I silently thank him and stop just a few safe steps away from the stranger, just enough space between us for me to see him better.

At first I had thought that maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me, that maybe I had been in the dark for too long. As I take a couple hard blinks it becomes more obvious that what I'm seeing _is_ real and my vision is not to blame. His pale lips are complimented by a pointed chin and narrow jawline. High wide cheekbones and a narrow forehead create a menacing shadow, which looms over his eyes; the effect has his sockets appear skeletal, his sockets if not a little sunken in. His eyebrows are far too thin for me to see in comparison to the heart shaped crown of his black hair; soothed and held back with glistening natural oil.

He's thin, a long body that's connected to a slim neck and broad chest; exposed by the stretched v of his coat-no, robe; he's wearing a kind of long robe. His shoulders pointed, just like the rest of him; all long shapes of diamond angles. The man is skinny but not by much, the only pronounces bones he has are caught in his face, wrists, and though I couldn't see them, probably his ankles too. The reason he had been so hard to make out from a distance was because of his choice of color, he was camouflaged to fit the dark; black slacks, black robes, black hair, his sleeves stretched out and cut off at his wrists, his pants covered all of his legs and at his ankles, practically turned into his shoes.

But the most out of place thing about him was his skin color. The black shades of his clothes only pronounced his pale oddity; in the dark, it had him look haunting, unreal, like a ghost. It was his skin, gray; a pastel and clay color that, like a form of rosacea, dusted faintly darker at his cheeks. The look on his face is neutral but I can see in his eyes that there's something more, something that seems just as surprised as I am, but what about?

I can't help but stare in quizzical amazement at his interesting character, his unusual features left my mind buzzing with questions. I finally swallow my doubts about him and gave a small, timid, shake of my head. "I don't know you," I whisper, cringing when he shifts.

Taking a step to the side he moves around me but keeps the distance I had made between us, "Oh but I believe you do." I tilt my head, furrowing my brows as he walked towards the globe. I notice why I hadn't heard him approach. The man moves with a kind of grace that would cause dancers to be jealous, each one of his steps; planned and precise. The only notice that his movements made was from the soft whispers of his robes skimming the ground. He stops to tap the surface of the large brass model, sweeping his hand over it and disturbing the dust.

"After all, here I am." He turns half towards me and makes a gesture at himself with one arm, a smirk gracing his lips; it does worse for my nerves. He makes the statement seem like it's an obvious thing, like I'm missing something and I had to be; the more he talks the more the nagging sensation pulls at my head, there is something about him that's familiar, something in his voice.

I needed to hear him talk more, "What do you mean?"

He nods his head towards the glimmering lights on the sphere, a command for me to come closer and get a look. I hesitate at first, I want to keep in mind that this guy is still dangerous but conscious tells me differently. 'He hasn't done anything yet for you to be so paranoid,' I nod for Poe to go first and he does; pushing ahead of me in a slow pace that I match.

I still keep a few steps away from him, eyeing him wearily; what is he playing at? His lips pull up into a long and tantalizing smirk and he nods again towards the lights on the structure. "What do you see?" I raise a brow, only giving the globe a side glance in favor of keeping my eyes on him.

"A model of the world," he nods, waving his hand to continue. Favoring the metal I give the large globe a once over; nothing but cold rusty metal, a hollow frame where the oceans would be, and a series of flickering light. In the middle of what would be Europe were the scratches that I had been looking at. Before I would reply I hear a loud ring from Poe, I turn to find the man gone where he had been standing and searched the dark for him with panicked eyes.

When I find him, he's standing in a small ray of sunlight a foot away, arms crossed in front of him and a grind on his face. What little sunlight there is reflects off his teeth and causes them to shine with a white gleam of danger. His teeth aren't normal; they're rows of sharp fangs and pointed capsids. The worry my conscious had subsided quickly returns tenfold, I finally ask the anxiety laced question, "A-Are you a…A Fearling?"

His grin drops but my fears don't, his forehead creases in the way it would by raising a brow; the only sigh I had if he was doing do. He rolls his eyes and an offended sounding scoff pushes from his mouth, "Making claims about demons you don't understand." From his spot in the sun he starts to walk again, this time towards me rather than the globe. "What do you know about Fearlings, eh? That they're nightmares, creatures of darkness, your worst imaginable fears made real?"

He forces me to back away until I hit the walls behind me, I hold up my hands in a display of surrender; 'please don't hurt me.' He continues to approach, his eyes flickering wildly with a kind of crazed I don't want to describe. I stutter, "I-If you're not a Fearling t-then wha-"

All personal space is invaded when he stops in front of me; just a hair's distant away. I held my breath, not caring for the burn of my lungs as he leans down; his nose almost brushing against my cheek. I press as far back against the wall as I can, burying myself into the stone to get away. "Who a-are you?" He's so close that I can see him breath; deep breaths that shift his shoulder and fans against my face and neck at the exhale. Ghoosebumps prickle over my skin, he shifts and I wince, expecting the worst to come.

"I am all of these things and worse," And just like that, sirens blare off in my head, red flags are waving wildly. He's grinning, Jaws worthy teeth are right in front of my eyes and ready to plunge into my skin; eat me alive.

I can't hear Poe's wailing rings over my own heartbeat but his light is flickering brightly as he tries to put himself between me and this large man. A series of tiny cut screams are leave mouth it loud pants and my eyes stick locked on his _bright lethal gold._

He's touching me; sharp filed nails I hadn't seen dig into my cheek and burn. I feel veins of ice cold move under my skin from the contact and it seeps into my blood, running down to my heart and locking it into a merciless vice. Then there was a nudge in my head; the breaking of a dam, a real scream is ripped from me.

I see flashes of Micheal, my family, their laughing faces and smiles being burned away as a fire engulfed them; hot white and black flames melting their joy into glass shattering screams. My world was falling around me in a loud crack and the cords holding my limps were cut, but I couldn't fall; his eyes pinned me in my place, keeping me upright like Micheal had in my nightmare.

I hear choking and coughing; the throwing up tar and pus that I can feel hit me in flecks and burning into my mind. Smoke swirled around the monster as its body ripples and bubbles into torn flesh and blood. It grabs them, tears into everyone I loved, swallowed them whole before latching onto my neck with its teeth; choking me, I can't breathe and his gold eyes never leave me, never blink, never look away.

He can see it, I know he can; he can see all of it as it happens to me. His coin gold's stare and burn into my mind, matching the ones that already there. I can feel his talons tapping against the back door of my mind, picking the padlocks that held back the demon.

The sound of laughter…

* * *

There was no doubt that the girl was an interesting one. She had braved out of the room, a little hesitant at first but quickly grew confident the more she and her little leading moonlight explored the halls. I had followed her, looming over and behind her in the shadows. Her curiosity was almost like a child's, between casually poking and prodding the unknown she was able to be both scared and fascinated at the same time by the tiniest of things.

She was both amazed and nervous from the quiet appearance of my home; the towering structures, the odd architect; she wandered far into it with wide and fascinated eyes. I had felt a stirring of pride in my chest as she explored the stairwells and empty streets; the town would not have been in such pristine shape if it were not for my care.

I decided to take the advantage when she found the globe, stepping out of the shadows as she focused on the sphere's glimmering lights. I couldn't help but smile to myself; without a doubt amongst those that glowed was one of her own, possibly brighter than all the rest. I cuff my hands behind my back and stepped closer, expecting the moment when she would notice the engravings I had made earlier that day.

Her backing into me was sign enough that she had seen the marks. At contact she turned her head up; I towered over the girl by at least two feet and couldn't help but take advantage of her jumpiness "Boo," She had screamed, quickly scurrying back to press against the globe and cover her mouth. I had expected her to run away but instead she just stared at me; eyes wide. So, I waited for her to collect herself, my patience only due to the fact that I was just as curious as she was.

I sized her up, her red hair was a tangled up mess, greasy from the lack of three day care. Her jeans were frayed at the bottom and had holes torn at the knees. Her boots were scuffed and covered in dirt she had been kicked up from running. Her once peach glow was now a pale sickly complexion and dark rings hung under her eyes from the terror laced dreams. Despite her distraught appearance there was something in the way she held herself that told me she was still ready to fight.

'She seems stable enough,' I considered that maybe the Fearlings hadn't affected her as much as I had originally thought. She was up and moving, she wasn't crying at the smallest of shadows, and she wasn't disturbed to the point of self-mutilation. If anything, compared the worst I've seen, the girl's shaky courage was award worthy, 'But what about on the inside?'

"W-Who are you?" I arched a brow at her stammered question.

I placed a hand on my chest, "Who am I?" She stiffens when I finally speak, a reaction that, although flattering, causes me to sigh. "You should already know the answer to that." Surely she had to know; she wouldn't be able to see me, much less be alive if she didn't. I crossed my arms behind my back, 'maybe she needs a little reminder.' I left my lips pull at the thought.

Either from bravery, fear, or curiosity, she approaches. I goad her on, remaining still and allowing her to get closer. 'What does she see me as?' I wondered; having taken many different shapes to terrorize the children, 'Perhaps a large dog or maybe a dark shadow?' She stops and gauges the distance; hesitant on coming any closer than what was needed. Her fae creeps just an inch more than where she stopped, its glare lighting up my features.

Her eyes automatically increase in size, the crystal blue color glows a sky bright from the sudden adjustment to the light. Faintly, I can see dots of faded freckles spotting her cheeks and nose, and a small scar going over her left eyebrow, causing some of the hairs to thin. I catch my reflection in her eyes and catch myself feeling surprised.

She can see me.

_Literally, _she can see who I really am.

She does not see a monster or a ghoul, she does not see a conjured image of her fears, she does not see a grotesque spider or eviscerated corpse; she sees me. _She sees me. _'One of the very few,' I think, taking a small glace towards the glowing specks on the worldly structure, 'One of the very few that still truly believe.' The shock was a bit new, something bubbling in my stomach and working its way to my throat, I wanted to smile but that would just be silly; the Boogeyman, smiling.

"I don't know you," I ignore her statement and walked around her; she cringes, probably expecting me to do something to harm her. 'You wouldn't, a true believer like her? Maybe not intentionally,' I stepped towards the globe and skimmed my fingers over its surface; somewhere on this iron mapped structure was a light glowing brighter than all the rest. "Oh, but I believe you do." I state, pressing my finger against an extensionally glittering spot, soaking up the hot burn it gave against my finger, a sweet pain; such a small light that made a big difference.

My finger turned chilled causing me to remove it and frown. As expected, the light had faded; yet another one lost to the Guardians. The cold nagging in my gut caused me to roll my eyes; I should be used to this by now. I friended a smirk over my shoulder at the small woman; who still watched me with weary eyes, "Afterall," I gestured at myself; deciding to give her another hint, "here I am."

She raises a brow, "What do you mean?"

'Awfully old to believing in the Boogeyman,' I snapped at the thought and gestured my head for her to come closer, willing to give her a few more nudges towards the truth. 'Like so many others, she may have just repressed the memories of ever being scared of me, that or denies is really well.' I hear her scuffle towards me; her steps are hesitant but I'm patient. Tell myself that it will be worth it in the end, once she realizes who I am; the look on her face, the fear that will roll from her, I'm almost getting excited.

She stops next to me, eyes still locked on me, waiting for me to do something 'bad.' I point my chin at the map, "What do you see?" Her eyes keep to me, only looking away for a small glance to the side and back.

"A model of the world?" I roll my eyes at her obvious answer and wave my hand for her to continue. 'Yes and?' She finally turns away and towards the globe, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 'She's going to need more of a hint then I thought,' taking the chance I slip away into the shadows, her little guide of moonlight gives warning from my suspicious action.

I step out beside the opposite bridge and walk into a small ray of sunlight. The light is a dull sting against my skin but I realize that it's not as powerful or hot as it would be during bright day. 'Afternoon,' I conclude and glance up to stare at the cracks that had allows the beams through, I peak over my shoulder at the still occupied teenager 'Three and a half days now, there's no doubt that the police have been involved in searching for her.' I inwardly groan; now I wouldn't be able to just drop her off on the surface, I would have to actually _help _her come up with some kind of lie to tell her friends.

I hear a gasp and turn back towards the teenager in question. She's staring at me in shock, a tickle of fear rolling off her form in a deliciously pure aura; my nostril's flare as I inhale the power, body tingling in strength, "A-Are you a…A Fearling?"

I raise a brow, 'How does she know about the-'I glance towards her glimmering ball of light and scowl; chances were that it had told her. 'Teaching her about a subject I know better, that's just rude.' And the fact that she had compared to one of the mindless monsters to begin with; I wanted to gag. Taking a step towards her, my action causes her to take one step back. I smirk; a little game was started, "What do you know about Fearlings, eh?" One step forward; another step back, "That they're nightmares," Another step forwards; two more steps back. "Creatures of darkness, you're worst imaginable fears made real?"

Three steps forwards; five steps back, she's now pressed against the back wall, arms held up at her chest in surrender. I continue to come closer, my body almost trembling from the waves of onslaught anxiety that lift from her. It's not nearly as strong as when she was being attacked by the Fearlings but it's still satisfying.

She gulps and wets her lips, "I-If you're not a Fearling t-then wha-"The smart girl swallows her words, cut off by her own shudders.

Given the circumstances and how close I was towards her the more _concerned _side of me decides rears its unwanted head. 'Now's a good opportunity to see what the Fearlings had did to her,' What they had horrified her with, what nightmares they had given her, what they did to her that had caused her such horror and to give off such waves of pure dismay.' Concern bleeds to a dark fascination; maybe if I was to just take a little peek into her head, I could learn all about why the Fearlings had wanted her in the first place.

She gives a small screech as I bend down to her eye level; knowing that I must appear threatened at my size and the little space between us. The petrified laced aura around her practically washes over me as I stare into her eyes, almost giving in to gluttony for more. 'Don't hurt her,' sounds in my head, or was it her fae; dancing beside her in alarm?

She tilts her head to the side to press further back into the wall, cheek almost resting against the stone. Her lips are pulled into a frown that's ready to wail, "Who a-are you?" She choked; I hear a sob at the tip of her tongue, ready to break out.

My haphazard smile may have been mixed into a dark smirk; I lowered my lips to her ear and keep my voice barely above a whisper for an effect of suspense, "I am all of these things and worse."

I was never one for asking permission; so when she opened her mouth to scream I took my chance to just plunge into her head with no questions asked. Even with a willful subject, just probing one's way into another mind is not a gentle nor is it an exactly painless thing to do. So, I grab her cheeks with both hands and press her harder against the wall. Making it difficult for her to struggle I pin her legs with my own and push my elbows against her arms, to keep her from hitting or kicking me.

As expected, she worms and thrash's against my forces into her head, the little glowing blaze that had been floating so obediently over her shoulder was now resonating with its own form of panic and trying to push itself between us in futile attempt to stop me. I hear him in his garbled excuse for a language, 'Pitch, no! Let her go, she's been through enough!' It's too late to stop though; I see the door to her memories and tap against the steel bolted lock.

What I see both astonishes and amazes me; the world that the creatures had created, all for her, is beautiful, horrifying, and mystical, all on its own. A field of broken glass glimmering red against a hollow orange sky, clouds of black swirling smog overhang the world and gives it a feeling to be weary of. I place my hands against the burnt remains of oak trees, plastic wraps and leaves hang from their branches and caution tape blows in the copper scented breeze that feels like pins against my skin.

Then I hear laughter, a hoarse rumbling growl of amusement that comes from the chest. I follow it to a spot I recognize, the above surface trial to my home. The large dead tree that stands just behind my hole as a warning to others is now the cross of her crucifixion but there are no nails supporting her; no. Instead, she is limbless; suspended against the rotting bark but her fears alone and the wild man in front of her.

Both of them are covered in blood, and only one of them is the source of the bleeding. The man backs away from her and I see something is his hand; an arm, her arm. I cringe at the site of him bringing it to his mouth, opening inhumanly wide to clamp down on the limb and rip apart its flesh.

'Micheal,' she is unable to speak; her dream self, long since been robbed of the ability. Her mind however, does the talking for her. I look between her and the carnivore man that devours her, his blond hair matted with blood and eyes wild with lustful greed. Automatically I notice that what I'm looking at is not a man, but the conjuration of her fear that the Fearlings had created to torture her mind.

I move without thinking, making the mistake to try and reach for the man and stop him. I don't know where the instinct had come from but it costs me further access to her once nightmare. The inner walls of her psyche grab me from behind and expel me outside, back into my own body. As a result of the sudden expulsion, the breath is knocked out of me. With wide eyes and empty lungs, the exhaustion of having broken into her thoughts washes over me without warning. My legs shake; I almost fall, causing me to release my captive.

I don't hear her hit the ground over my heavy heartbeat practically drumming in my ears. I take a breath, needing to calm myself; contain my shock. Turning my back to her I ran a hand through my hair; pushing the locks back in a form of disbelief and awe. A twisted kind of smile stretches on my face, I being to pace frantically and almost gleefully laugh, "Incredible." Truly, this young woman had to be a pawn to them.

I knew what I had seen was not the entire story that the Fearlings had planted in her mind, but just that little piece had been enough to spur a lifetime of questions, 'Image the meaning behind it, who was the man? What is he to her? Why that setting? Why cannibalism?' Between the sound of my energetic breathing and the soft whispers of the fae, it was quiet, too quiet. I furrowed my brows in confusion and turned back around to look at the girl.

She should have been crying, screaming, cursing me and trying to attack me from the literal invasion of everything she was. Instead, she's doubled over in a small ball, shaking in trepidation; there is no sound from her besides the small jangle of the zippers on her coat. I lift my brow and take a silent step back towards her, on guard from her unexpected and silent reaction.

As I get closer I notice that although her head is bowed and covered by her hands, I can see her mouth moving rapidly and a hush series of whispers leaving her. They are not sobbed, they are not stuttered, but they're hoarse and fragile. "Hush, hush, just…Too much….Too…Much…" I raised a brow and stop just besides her, tilting my head. Her lantern is floating close to her ear, whispering words of its own.

'Alex? It's going be okay, Alex. You're not alone, Alex. Fight it.' But the tiny voice doesn't seem to be getting through.

What she says next genuinely concerns me, "…I don't wanna be together forever…" Without really thinking, I reach for her shoulder.

I had not even made contact, my fingers; just centimeters away brushing against her figure before she quickly sprang up and swipes at me with her hands, nails outstretched and seeking to dig into my skin. I shift away from her in a flurry of shadows, jumping back on the soles of my feet as she stands on her knees and shouts venom in my direction.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" It was like I had broken a dam and sudden she rolled forward into her ball, hands threading through her hair, violently pulling out strands and knots. Her silence turned to pained and choking sobs; a mix of dry heaves and gags. I cringe as she vomits in front of her, what little food was in her stomach. I take another step back as she crawls to the side, near an arch, and hides in the corner; coughing between more dry heaves and sick gasps for air.

The reaction was too intense to just be from probing her memories. No, it was a combination of dehydration, trauma, mental and physical exhaustion, and above all else; horrifying fear. Her body continued to seize in an uncontrollable fit of shakes, her breathing was choked and she exhaled with pained sounding wheezes. I glanced at her shoulder; the one I had barely touched and reached a conclusion.

"Haphephobia," I dully stated and wiped my hand down my face, 'Just great, this is just wonderful.' "She's developed Haphephobia," A fear of touch often triggered by sexual assault or, in her case, trauma. 'No wonder she was so composed, such a reaction would only occur innately if someone was to touch her.' I sighed and dragged myself over to her, despite her loud and weak pleas of protest.

'Humans barely ever survive an encounter with a Fearling as it is, and this is why; using their fears to unravel them into a state of weakness, continuous nightmares over and over again, until the person begs to be consumed.' I shake my head, "She's in no condition to go back to the surface; one doesn't just spring up with a phobia out of nowhere."

'This is your entire fault.' I lift my head at the bark of her sprite; light glaring in my direction. I glare straight back, baring my teeth.

"On yes, but I'm the one who so threw her to the Fearling in the first place," its gives a clang of anger, glowing smoke billowing from its body in rage.

'YOU'RE THE CAUSE FOR HER TO REACT LIKE THIS' I rolled my eyes with a scoff,

"I had to see what they did to her; I didn't know she had developed a phobia!"

'Never mind worrying about that,' I hear and cock a brow. 'Alex can get help for it on the surface; just get her back up there.' I roll my eyes at its order and point at the glowing ball with a sharp nail.

"_I_ am _not_ worried," I hiss, denying its claim. "And even if I do put her back on the surface, with a phobia like that, she'll likely attract one of the physical Fearlings into following her and it's my job now to keep that from happening." I glare before it can respond, stating with malice. "If a physical Fearling wanders to the surface, there will be nothing to protect her from it, it will swallow her, but do you think it will stop there?"

It's silent, leaving me to continue, "No, it'll find another scared child and feed from it, then another, and another. Mass panic will break out as one by one, people begin to lose their minds; no one to believe in the Guardians, and no one to believe in me." I let my voice fall at the thought before taking a deep breath, "No one to stop them."

"You may be able to subdue the one in her head from completely devouring her, but I highly doubt that the all-powerful Tsar Lunar, gave you enough strength to suppress a more powerful, physical Fearling." It falls quiet again before floating a little toward me.

'What do I do?'

I stare between the both of them before sighing and pinching between my eyes, although I didn't like it, it was time for me fix this. "You said her name was…Alex?" I asked, getting no answer from the fae and looked back to the still shaking girl, deciding to call out. "Alex?"

* * *

Stomach acid swirls in my stomach mixed with broken glass and razor wire. I clutch my gut in preparation for another dry heave; the hot air carries up my throat like molten lava, burning my lungs and mouth. I sob loudly and move my hands from my stomach to cover my ears.

The laughter is back; the horrible, mind shattering laughter. It echoes in my head with the firm and evil gold eyes that had watched me and mocked me, horrified me, tortured me. 'Together forever,' I shake my head at the mantra, the chorus of demons and devils. 'Just keep your eyes closed,' I can't open them and the monsters are there in the dark behind my lids; their ghostly bodies of black and bones, I can practically smell their rot and smog.

"I don't wanna be-"here, there, alive, scared, _me._ I just wanna go home; where there aren't any monsters and everything is normal. Unlike this place; this horrible insane place, 'Just close your eyes.' I give a hoarse cry and struggle to see.

My eyes are burning, wanting to cry but I'm all dried out. I can feel the pulsating half-moon marks that he had made in my cheeks. I can feel my body shake and tremble from my panic attacks. I dig my nails into my scalp, 'Don't ever open your eyes.' Shut up, just shut up.

'He had no right.' I hated to agree but I do. He had no right; he had no right at all. Poking and prodding, going where he wasn't welcomed. 'But now he knows, he'll finish it, he'll eat you up.' I croak at the thought. 'Fact, it's a fact.' Just shut up!

Just stop thinking, just stop thinking. Everything is going to be okay. "Alex?" I swallow the pained sound that tries to climb out my burning dry throat; my name, he knew my name. 'Keep your eyes closed, you won't even feel it.' The shadows smile with their mouths full of rusted and teasing blades; chomp, chomp, riiiip. "Alex?" I cringe at the voice, curling further into my little corner. His tone a morph of sinister and hunger, the big bad wolf before the little pigs. It rings in my ears with everything else; so much noise.

"Stop," I plead and shuffle further into my corner, "Go…Away, j-just leave me alone." Just get it over with, just kill me.

'Here it comes, tasty Alex dinner.' I grip my teeth, grinding my canines together to keep myself from biting my tongue. I hear shifting over the laughter, the slide of fabric against the floor; his robes.

"Go away?" My words are repeated, "Leave you alone?" I can feel him looming over me from behind; casting his shadow together with the demons. "This is my home, if anyone; you should be going away."

'That's right Alex, you should be dead.' Poe, where's Poe?

I push my lips into a firm line, locking away my whimpers and weak sounds. 'Don't open your eyes, don't open you-'I groan and embed my nails into my scalp, trying to dig out the voices, to find them and get them out of my head.

"Stop," I ignore the command and keep digging, pulling out my skin and hair. I feel the faint pinprick of liquid against my fingers but there's no pain; just loud and menacing laughter that's as sharp and ringing as glass breaking, as deafening as nails on a chalkboard and I'm bleeding, I feel the red blood on my fingertips but keep burrowing into my head.

'Forever and ever, Alex.' The hissing of my name breaks open my eyes and the lock on my voice, I shout at them with overflown anger laced fear; a demand that suddenly turns my world silent.

Then I sigh, basking in the welcomed quiet that comes to my head. I stare between the stone ground and the stone wall of my little corner before turning around to the close but not too close, stranger. There is no face twisted in hunger, no outstretched talons ready to rip into my skin, no gory skin or danger gleam fangs.

This entire time the man had made no move to hurt me, or attack me, or get back into my head. He just stood where he was and watched with a look of annoyance in his eyes (or was it pity?) Poe floated beside him before gliding towards me, his light flashing but I don't hear his chimes. Pain is suddenly present in my head and I already know what it's from. I slowly bring my hands away from my head and stare at the blood that's drying on my nails.

Both I and the stranger give out a sigh at the sight.

"I told you to stop." His voice is muffled, soft, taunting. It causes me to clench my bloodied fingers into a fist and lay them down.

I just wanted to finally be done with this whole hell of a nightmare. I just wanted to wake up in the hole I fell in, and find out that this was all some bad karma from dye-ballooning Micheal. "I wanna wake up now." I state in a raspy, unhealthy, and broken voice.

The man clicks his tongue to get eye contact; he unsurely opens and closes his mouth as if not knowing exactly what to say. Then he sighs again and presses his hands together at his chest; almost in a pray, "You are awake."

'You are awake,' 'You are awake,' 'You are awake,' it's a rusty snapped needle on a broken record but its tune is soft and pleasant; a little dose of medicine, horrible taste but welcomed relief. I give a horrible attempt at a giggle, a laugh, for some reason the news tickles me.

Picking at what I had heard him say before, "And this is your home?" I asked, wiping my fingers on my already ruined jeans. The man gives a nod of his head, twisting the side of his lips up in a half-smirk/half-smile. At his nod I brush my fingers across the back of my neck, massaging a very large and sore knot. "And monsters are, apparently, real?" He rolls his eyes and gives a loud and obnoxious, 'yes.'

"Monsters, Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny," he cuts himself off at my highly raised brows and 'bullshit' stare.

I don't bother scoffing or rolling my eyes, I take it as it is. "So who are you? The Boogeyman?"

"Finally!" I jump at his sudden outburst and see him giving a scary grin. "For a moment there, I was starting to believe that you really didn't recognize me!" He doesn't seem to notice my 'bullshit' accusing stare but it quickly vanishes from my face when he does; _literally_.

I had given a very shocked and very broken yelp when the man who had been RIGHT in FRONT of ME, disappeared into thin air. "But that couldn't be right!" Well, it wasn't so much as a yelp as it was more a squeak. From where he had been to where he was now; by the globe, with a ray of sunlight keeping him visible, the man had just…just…APPEARED! "You wouldn't even be able to see me if you didn't know who I was."

I was too stunned to think about what he was saying, because as soon as he had appeared beside the globe he suddenly appeared on top of the globe; arms outstretched and grin wide. "You wouldn't know who I was unless you believe in me."

Oh.

Again now you see him, now you don't, he quickly disappears from the globe to below a nearby arch; leaning against the wall and polishing his nails on his chest. "The Master of all Fear!"

My.

Then he's on a close by wall, literally, he's on it, as in; standing on the wall, completely to the side, defying all known law of gravity, "The King of Nightmares!"

God.

Just like that, he's back in front of me, "Pitch Black," gives a low graceful bow, "The Boogeyman," and awaits my reaction. I try not to disappoint him; my staring, dropped jaw, furrowed brows, and broken brain.

'Breathe Alex, breathe.'

Well, at least I'm not screaming bloody murder.

* * *

**I'll say right now that for the entire fan girl's thinking 'oh my god, Pitch would never do that!' Yes, yes he would.**

**You're talking about a guy who wanted to enslave the world with fear and turn all hopes and dreams into nightmares. That's a bad guy, Pitch is a bad guy, but that does not mean he is a 'bad guy.' Pitch knows when his teasing's gone too far and will stop for his own curiosity's sake (meaning if it benefits him.)**

**Also, let me clearly for those of you who do not know this or have not read the books. The Man on the Moon has a name; no it's not Manny or MiM (though they are nicknames used in the movie.) His canon name is Tsar Lunar.**

**Not really a spoiler, just an interesting fact. Spoilers don't come till much later.**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter seven! God, I've got to pick up pace with plot, hopefully in the next chapter.**

**V**

**Review**


	8. REM

**I apologize for the long wait everyone, graduating high school, the stress of applying for college and having to unapply and reapply at a different one while changing-tell ya what I just didn't have a lot of time for this. I know all of you have waited a long time and wondered when this story was ever going to update well, here it is.**

**The last chapter was long and I really needed a break from it for a while, so I did my best to present you with this which is semi shorter but worth it. I can tell you now that I already have the next few chapters in the works.**

**Please be kind and review, long reviews inspire me to want to type more and more.**

**See bottom note for details.**

* * *

'Breathe Alex, breathe.' The flurry of thoughts racing through my head made my vision double with disbelief. No, no, none of this could be real; this has to be a dream. But the cramps of my chest and stomach and the pain of my body declared otherwise. Is this even real life anymore?

Standing in front of me with his head held high and radiating confidence was the man who had just destroyed all known laws of reality. He had vanished into dust and teleported through the dark of the cave, practically gliding and laughing like a mad man all the while. I had developed a nervous tick of running my hand through my hair and pulling it back hard enough to burn my scalp, another small burst of reassurance that I wasn't dreaming.

But how, how could I be awake after witnessing all of that? Steven Hawkins be damned, universe be damned. Fuck, my head's pounding and I can feel feverish heat rise from my forehead. I groan at my obvious sickly temperature and hold my throbbing skull, massaging with hopes to relieve the increasing pressure. Stop thinking, Alex or your head is going to explode.

Do I keep thinking I'm dreaming? It's the only rational explanation for all of this. Monsters aren't real, the Boogeyman's not real, but how could I explain anything that had just happened to me? How could I explain where I am, who's in front of me? The headaches increase and the ground stumbles out from underneath me, I stagger back unbalanced to clutch at the solid cold wall behind me. Oh wall, thank god for wall; just stare at the nice wall, Alex.

In the midst of my world collapsing around me I hear his stern chuckle. "I'm aware that it can be a lot to take in." A lot to take in?! Everything I grew up being told at this point is possibly a lie! 'Monster's aren't real, Alex.' I could remember my dad saying. I could remember seeing the Christmas present in my parent's closet during the holidays. But…But if the Boogeyman was real and if monsters were real, then-then what else is real that I don't know about?

A whispered sob leaves my throat at that realization and I grind my teeth to try and force myself to remain rational. "The Boogeyman's not real, you're not real!" I turn my head back to him but he's gone, vanished. Quickly I scout out the caves, knowing he's there somewhere.

"Seeing is believing as they say," My eye lock onto his from across the room; standing next to the globe once more. "In which case, I am real because you believe I am." He holds his head up with a smirk on his lips

I shake in denial, "I don't believe in you!" I don't, I don't believe in him. He can't be real because he's not! I know he's not real because I'm not a kid anymore, I am an adult! Adults know that the Boogeyman isn't real! "I don't believe in-"I gag on my next sentence when my tongue turns to lead in my mouth, just as my stomach gives a bad lurch.

Quickly I cup a hand over my mouth and swallow the upcoming mix of fluid and stomach acid that rises up my throat. A bead of sweat dribbles down my forehead, dripping off at my nose. The cold air of the cave is quickly becoming hot and suffocating.

"Keep telling yourself that," I grimace at the sour taste that's in my mouth and wipe my lips with the filthy sleeve of my coat. Taking loud and deep pants of air I turn back to look at the man so obviously ignoring my sickly state, "You wouldn't be the first." I raise a brow as he lifts a hand and lays it on the copper surface of the tiny model plants.

What about that thing was so fucking important? He keeps holding onto it like it's some kind of life raft. He looks at me, sees the look on my face, and looks back at the structure, tapping his fingers against a few of the dozen golden glows.

"These lights symbolize the many children that believe in me, the many people in the world that give me my magic and power. Trying to say anything would most likely make me vomit again, so I keep my mouth shut and force myself to listen to his monologue. He stops his tapping to linger on one particularly bright light and a smirk comes to his face. "Somewhere on this globe, there is a light that belongs to you."

So, let me get this straight; he's real because people believe he is and all those people that believe in him are shown as lights on that globe. Okay, gotcha but-"I don't believe in you! It goes against everything I was ever taught to believe. You can't be real because science say's you're not real!" I greedily suck for air and can't find enough time to jump or back away when the man is suddenly right in front of me; grin on his face.

"Exactly," I manage small meager steps to the side, one hand still on the wall for support. "Science and society says that I'm not real, that magic and monsters don't exist but you-"He points a talon finger at my chest, "You don't believe that, you can't believe in that because if you did you wouldn't be seeing me now!"

"But I do!" Denial is starting to make a poor choice in toothpaste.

"You don't!" He argues back, and offers our surroundings. "All of this is real because you believe it is. All of this exists because you believe it does!" He circles and when he does I take the chance to hobble away, wrapping one arm around my stomach to try and coax it to settle. It quickly becomes apparent how little it matters on whether I run from where I run to. I try to take shelter behind a column but the second I turn around it, he's there; leaning on an adjacent arch.

"Where are you going to run to Alex? You can't run from your own mind." I throw a weak and defeated hiss at him when I press my back against the stone, sliding down with no more energy to keep myself up.

"Just leave me alone!" He continues

"Much less, you're demons." I groan, close my eyes and lift my hands to cover my ears.

"I don't have any demons! I don't believe in you! I'm not a kid and the Boogeyman isn't real!" I hear him shift form in front of me, the slide of his robe as it drags against the ground. I tense up, not daring to open my eyes and see him come closer. I can't feel my legs to run away and I can't get enough air inside me to hold my breath.

"You're lying to yourself, Alex." How does he know my name? I never game him my name!

I expect pain as he forces his way into my head again, I expect blood as he digs his names into me. Would he eat me with those big sharp teeth of his? Would he laugh at my expense with those mocking gold eyes?

I don't expect the soft brushing of a single strand of hair out of my face and behind my ear. I don't expect the hot puff of air that hits my neck, or the whispers he makes in my ear. "Do you feel that Alex?" Against the unexpected gentleness of the situation my teeth start to chatter "That's reality reminding you that not everything is as it seems."

And with that, I feel a switch flip off inside my body and everything starts to go lax. A thick muffling close slips over me and it's so nice and warm. I hear a hazy ring of Poe as he tries to tell me something, 'stay awake,' maybe? It doesn't matter though, there's no stopping it now that it's started.

With a weak, barely whispering whine I manage, "I just wanna go home." And I drop to the side. I can't help but feel a little grateful that he doesn't catch me.

* * *

I find myself sighing when her body hits the floor. Clearly the girl had given it everything she had when fighting herself. Her little fae lingers over her shoulder, whispering in worry. I scoff and give a firm slap to her cheek in attempt to wake her up, no such success. While my hand stays glued to her face I feel just how feverish she is. It's the exhaustion on top of denial on top of strain that's caused her to become ill. The lack of a decent meal in the past three days and dehydration along with mental attack has no doubt weakened her to a state of uselessness.

'Take her home, Pitch. She needs to rest.' I huff at the command her little light bulb gives me and snatch it out from the air.

"Listen here you little glow bug, I will not be given orders. If I want this girl to die down here I will let her. If I want to feed her to the Fearling in her mind, I will." Its light then blew up brightly and in wispy smoke, phased through my grip.

'But you won't,' Sounding all knowing, 'She can see you, and despite her denial she even believes in you. You wouldn't throw that away.' I grind my teeth together, and curled my fists, feeling the hard prick of my nails as they dig into my palms Damn it, damn it and damn Lunar for sending it down here.

What was I even doing? Why talk to her? Why save her at all? There was too much to do already, too much to plan, too much to work on and too much to gain. The Guardians had yet to show any notice neither Lunar, but it would only be a matter of time before they did and I needed to strike a moment they were blind.

I give another sigh and run a hand back through my hair. All this surprise was starting to get me uncrooked. First things first, I turn to the unconscious girl with a glare and flick my wrist, smirking as the results of my hard labor slicked out from the shadows of the cave. It gathered in grains, slowing turning itself into a beautiful and majestic shape; powerful legs, a strong back, glowing eyes that held a spark of familiarity. She knew her master, knew who to bend to, who to fight the war for.

In her mouth was a simple gray scarf, carrying what appeared to be a mobile phone? I huffed and snatched the offending article out of its mouth, examining the small cell phone with disdain. Battery dead, lights off, chances was it had died before the girl would even think to take a picture of video of her little spelunking adventure. However, that was I chance not worth taking. I cracked open its back and removed the SIM card before dropping the device and smashed it under my foot. The satisfying crack of its screen and plastic case breaking led me to smirk.

I tumbled the little card between my fingers and give the girl a single glance out of the corner of my eye. The Nightmare snorted, trotting closer in curiosity as to what I was doing and then jerked back in mild surprise when I swung the card away, the small silence was broken by the echoing crack as the memory stick made contact with the cave floor.

I turned to the Nightmare with a content look on my face. "Make sure she didn't lose anything else, we don't want anything permanent to make it to the surface." The only exception would be her and besides, as I lower myself down on one knee to gather her into my arms, even if she did tell someone what she had experienced, who would believe her?

'Do you know wher-'I break off with a pronounced hiss.

"Of course I know where, I run through the shadows of this world, I know _every_ home of _every_one!" And with that the tuff of moonlight turns mute, trailing along obediently by the girls shoulder as the dark wrappings of the cave unravel for my traveling.

I don't need to see in the dark to be able to pick out the color pallet of her room; a dominant dark orange separated from an underlying creamy yellow by a single white strip of trim. Her affinity for the warm is almost blinding and glows with a disgusting feel of peppy energy.

Nevertheless, I find her bed standing against the middle of the room and throw back her sickening orange comforter to lay her down, not bothering to cover her up; the job was to get her home, not tuck her in. With that I take one look at the rest of the room, scowling at her taste in décor. White is a color that matches anything.

White bedroom door, beside it a white dresser with a white trimmed mirror hanging on the wall above it. Against the wall to the right of the white dresser is a white desk, supporting a black keyboard piano with a white chair to sit and play on. A white bedside table with a white alarm clock blaring red the time and date; Sunday, November 21st, 11:11PM make a wish.

The girl had been underground for four days now, everything she had ever known about the world, reality, and everything she had ever been told to believe in all has been shattered, turned, burned, and twisted in the span of a few days. I give a chuckle and cup my hand over my mouth to tip my head in amusement. Then I turned to look over the girls sleeping face and gave a mocking bow. "I must say, it was fun while it lasted." With that, I turn towards the looming shadow of her closet, catching my reflection in the mirror doors as I made to leave.

But I'm interrupted, 'Wait a minute!' I grit my teeth in annoyance, my patience being pulled. I turn slowly to glare at the offending glow bug that floats cautiously over the girl's sleeping head. 'We still need to do something about the Fearling's, are they going to come after her?' With a roll of my eyes I at least try to get comfortable by leaning against one of the closet doors.

Now that she was on the surface there was a chance that the physical Fearlings below would try to follow her, yet if that was the case and for whatever reasons, the girl was truly important to them, why let her be taken so easily? I gave a glance towards the shadows of the closet and furrowed.

'Just now they had let me walk out of the dark without even a fight,' then I looked back to Ale-the girl, 'Was she really just a meal to them? Why go through that much effort for just one mind? Why harvest a new Fearling entirely from her?' It's at the solemn chime of the fae that I'm dragged from my thoughts and after much debate, I give a shake of my head.

"Since the Fearlings seemed to have had no issue with my taking her to the surface in the first place, we can no doubt assume that they have no interest in her at the moment." Yes, at the moment but there was no certainty that they wouldn't come after her later. I grumble to myself, this would be a problem if left unchecked for too long. Maintaining balance in the world be damned. I grind my teeth together and force myself to think on something else. There was no point on worrying about this when there was no guarantee that they would go after her.

"Instead, I'm more interested about the one that's still stirring around inside of her head." No doubt it would remain in there unless it was extracted but there was no safe way of doing that and even if it were extracted; if the girl was not willing to fight it then it would just reemerge from her nightmares. My eyes following the glowing fae as it circles halo's around bed. I study her face, her ratty red hair is in knots over her pillows and her skin is caked in a film of dirt and sweat. Yet, there are no whimpers and no shudders of fear from nightmares. Her breathing is normal if not a bit scratchy and her eyelids are still with no movement from dreams. I turn up my nose and scoff, of course there are no dreams; no dream sand is here to bring them.

The realization came quickly, "No nightmares because there aren't any dreams." But if that was the case then how did the girl dream when in my lair? The Sandman's dream sand couldn't have reached her to give her any and my Nightmares would not have been able to do anything unless there was already dream sand present to corrupt.

"Then how did she have the nightmares?" I mumble and turn to the right of her bedside table to look out of her window. The night is still, quiet, the dark is only pieced by the crescent of the moon and the flickering duo of streetlamps and stars. My eyes search erratically for any sign of gold, of the miles of sand that would stretch throughout the night. When there wasn't a grain to be found I reach for the clock on the table and recheck the time; 11:16PM.

I had a hunch but there was nothing I could do besides wait to prove my theory. Stalling, I turn to the fae a raise a thin brow, "What exactly can you do to that monster in her head?"

It's quiet at first, lingering on an answer. I assume it takes so long because of its doubt to trust me. Finally after enough pause it answers. "I can keep the Fearling from harming her anymore mentally but I can't keep it from influencing her thoughts." The answer did well to add to my theory and also spelled more bad news for the girl.

"So if it wanted to, it could possess her." It wasn't a question, there was no doubt.

"Only if Alex lets it and I'm supposed make sure that doesn't happen."

I give an amused scoff at its bold claim and wave it away. Giving one more long glance outside for signs of the Sandman I then turn away to explore. 'Where are you going?' I give the light another wave and ignore to answer it.

There so much you can learn from a person just by looking at their house; the way they live, what they like to do, what they don't like to do, whether or not they are in a relationship or single but most of all; what or if they're hiding something. Be it some embarrassing secret or second life, a lie they don't want getting out or maybe even the truth.

What I was set on now was anything that may have led to the Fearlings interests in the girl.

Her house was in simple taste, nothing too fancy or too plain. It wasn't the cleanest house I had the pleasure of visiting in the night, but the small amount of mess there was seemed placed in a certain orderly manner. The upstairs hallways were painted with a crisp maroon that matched with the subtle and dusty dark wood flooring.

The stairs did little creaking to the bottom step; stopping just across from the white front door. At its right was a small oak table holding a jar full of change and at its front was a single red rug for dirty shoes.

I had an option to go right of left, picking left I found myself in what appeared to be a workroom. The hard wood floor changed to a soft cream carpet and the room had little inside but a dark oak desk, two lamps; one at both of its sides, another doorway to a different room, and a single large window which underneath sat a small red cushioned couch, it's sides hollowed and holding a number of different books.

'She's a reader,' and favored some more than others. On her desk, besides a plugged in and charging laptop was a single green covered book, its title stitched in gold; Peter Pan. I flipped the pages, finding her red lace marker and saw the pages written on with pencil, sentences underlined and the binding a little loose. I was almost appalled by its worn out state until I read her writing; neat cursive, little notes of person meaning behind the words and starred spaces of favorite parts in the story.

I do not disturb her place and set the book back down to head towards the separate door of the room, peeking in to see hard wood floor returning and a washer and dryer. Nothing for me here, so I close the door and head back to the stairway, taking the right path.

The wood flooring was scuffed here and there, less dusty than upstairs, worn. There was no doubt I was in her living room; a single cream sofa with small mild stains of possibly soda and tea, facing a flat screen TV that was mounted to the wall with a dark oak table beneath sporting three white candles and a DVD player.

In the middle of the room between the couch and TV table was a round coffee table, supporting the TV remote and a few miscellaneous pages of paper, a pencil, eraser; work perhaps from school? No, from the state of her house she must be in college maybe has some menial job. I glided over the hard wood floor and observed a series of deep scratches in the board, those that gathered near a hall closet made into the staircase; obviously the door was opened very frequently. I take a peek inside and see a number of coats and jackets, ergo she's the type to leave home often, always going places, always going outside.

Now, the kitchen; separated from the living room by a small bar counter with only an open space for a doorway. It's simple and showing the obvious signs of a single life. Almost empty white cabinets and dishes placed in a very orderly almost compulsive manner. Tan countertops are wiped clean and what dishes were dirty, if any, were possibly in the steel silver dishwasher.

The kitchen table was set up neatly, only two chairs and from the state of the floor; one was used much more than the other. The door leading to the backyard was old and in need of repainting, its brass nob was dull from use and only a single gold chain prevented anyone from sneaking in. A foot level was a dog door and next the doors hinges were two bowels; one for food and the other filled with water. Obviously, the girl had a pet but I had seen no sighs of pet toys or bed. I raised a brow and reentered the living room.

It was now that I found the only unusual thing about the girl's home. After having looked around I could point one thing sorely lacking that would be present in any house. No matter which way I turn the dark maroon walls remain plain, bare of both frames and pictures. Now that I had noticed it, I could remember the upstairs halls being the same. No signs of family faces or promising memories forever held in a thin case of glass. The girl had nothing to show of any ties with family life or friends. 'Perhaps a falling out?'

I smirked at the sudden thought, 'Maybe perhaps an incident too emotional for her to be reminded of?' The smallest of noises causes me to still and glance towards the source, the kitchen. I roll my eyes at my own reaction when I hear the pit pat of animal claws against the floor and then the smallest of mewls. A cat, possibly a stray she had taken in and from the presence of the dog door it was likely she let it roam free whenever it wanted.

With nothing more to observe I head back to the girls room, pausing in the doorway when I see her window slightly cracked and a string of golden sand waving circles above her head. I stare in fascination, my lips pulling up tight in a grin.

It starts out small, a little twinkle in the gold and then the shapes start to form. I expect laughter, smiles, and happiness. I expect dreams of a raise at work or proposal from a childhood love interest. But I'm given none of that. My grin disappears and I furrow my face in confusion, creeping silently to the girl's bedside for a closer look.

There are no images, just sand circling. With my excitement come to a screeching halt I lift a finger, too fortunate an opportunity to pass up and I had to make sure. Softly, almost gently I glaze the surface of the sand and watch as darkness seeps from the caressing touch.

'What are you doing?' I hush away the alerted spirit in order to watch the reaction of my experiment.

What started off with just a tiny touch of black slowly became something more, it melded with gold and the two forced quickly went into conflict, one fighting the other for dominance. The bright and dark streams of gold and coal clash and meld but neither sides were becoming more dominant than the other, neither the gold nor the black were winning. The battle was drawing to a standstill and it became more and more obvious why.

I don't bother continuing to watch, I already know that the result will be as I had theorized. Poe floats closer to the swarming cloud and lingers. 'What's happening?'

I shake my head and make way for the closet. I would now take my leave, "What her Fearling made happen." I linger one more glance at the girl and the cloud that has stilled above her head, neither my attempt at nightmare taint or Sanderson's dreamy influence having any effect.

A dream that is not a dream but made into a corruption.

With that the Boogeyman leaves her room, leaving Alex in the small hands of Poe who floats to rest on a pillow beside her. The house is quiet, the Boogeyman plots and the Sandman goes about his work, but inside the dreaming mind of Alex there is a storm brewing.

* * *

_The crickets outside sang their songs happily with the glimmering stars as their audience. The moon shined through the dark night beautifully, blessing the sleeping world with its smile. From the red curtains of the room, it shined down on a queen sized bed; protecting the happily married husband and wife._

_With a small squeak of old hinges, the door to the couple's bedroom slowly opens; light from the hallway slivers through the widening gap, illuminating the floor and revealing the intruders shadow. A small child stands in the glow; her long red hair was tossed and ratty at her shoulders, knotted with curls from midnight bed rolling. Her blue eyes are puffy and red, hazed with a thin film of frightened tears and her little nose sniffed with snot._

_Clutching tightly to her chest the young girl holds a cotton white beany baby rabbit, speckled with orange and blue dots; a worn black button eye holds on by a thread with the other missing in action, its head sags with only the strongest of its few remaining stitches to keep it attached. She had named him Carrots, and he was the most loyal of her many friends._

_The girl sniffed, raising a small arm to wipe her face with the sleeve of her nightgown; one of her father's old work shirts that dropped well passed her knees. She took a big gulp of air before tiptoeing over to the bed, one hand fisting the fabric of her shirt and the other tightening around her doll till her knuckles turned white._

_Her bare feet padded across the hard wood floor only once stopping to wipe her nose again. Coming to the bed, her height puts her only a nose above the mattress. Her head bobs as she takes a gulp and with a small thin finger she prods at her dad._

_Her whisper is small, broken and unheard; it does little to wake up the father and only the poke to his side only causes him to click his tongue and shift his feet. The daughter takes another breath and pokes again, maybe a little harder. "Daddy?" she calls and pokes the sleeping man once more._

_He shifts, turning over and peeking down at the girl through half lidded green eyes. His bed head brown hair sticks up at odd angles and mushes together with static. For a moment he just stares at the girl, still half asleep. His jaw pops with a loud yawn, showing off his crooked teeth and his breath smells like morning, causing the girl to wince when its blow directly in her face. "What's tha?" She holds out her arms; as used to this as he is. He bows down and scoops her up, setting her on his lap and giving another yawn, scratching his stubble. "Nightmare?"_

_She gives a half moaned whine and wrapped her arms around his neck, quickly burying her face in the crook of his neck. The man smiles and pats her on the bad, cradling her closer. "Hey, it's okay." He coos, "Just a nightmare," she shakes her head, crying softly._

"_Mmn," He sets his chin on her head, still half dreaming. _

"_Wha?" He asked, giving another yawn as his daughter cried in his shoulder. She lifted her head; green eyes met tear filled blue ones._

"_Monster," After a small pause to think over his daughters sobbed answer, he gives out a chuckle and pets her on the head; ruffling her already messy hair. _

_There's a shift from the other parent in the bed, the lady of the house turns on her side and gives out a groan as she yawns. "Andrew, what is it?" The concern is slurred with a big hint of irritation at having woken up._

"_Just another nightmare," The girl whines at her dad's mistake and tries to correct him. Only to be pat once against on the head and shushed._

"_Monster!" The mother sighs and grabs the nearest pillow to cover her ears._

"_Send her back to bed; she's getting too old for this!" She gives out her final growl and quickly drifts back to sleep, leaving the dad to deal with the distressed toddler. He gives a small sigh and kisses his girl on the forehead._

"_Back to bed." He commands but the girl stays put, making no move to leave. The adult rolls his eyes and grumbles, stretching his arms out and popping his neck before scooping his daughter up again and standing. He cradled her to his chest as he slips on his house shoes and paces out of the room. "This is the last time, hun." She whimpers a small 'ok' in his arms._

_He wanders the second story hallway and stops at the first door to the right; a series of purple and deep blue butterflies are sticky tapped to the wood, and bright green letters spell out her name in kiddy foam. He balances his daughter with one hand and grabs the knob with the other. "I'm gonna count to three and when I open this door there won't be answer monster, okay?"_

_She whispers again and dares to peek out from the juncture of his neck. "One…" She whimpers, clutching Carrot tighter; her knuckles turning white. "Two…" Her dad starts to turn the knob, peaking at his daughter from the corner of his eyes; a small smile works its way to his lips. "Three!" and like that he springs the door open, earning a loud and shrill shriek from his daughter, directly into his ear._

_The girl becomes hysterical, giving small shouts of 'no' and 'daddy!' She fights in his arms as he carries her into the room, stumbling over toys and plush dolls in the process. It's not until he gets the girl in bed that she stops fighting to hide under her covers._

"_See," She looks out just a little behind her sheets and watches him open his arms to the room, a grin on his face, "Any monsters here?" He ducks down on his knees and forces his head under the bed, there's a loud gasp from under the bed. "No wonder monsters like to eat toes."_

_Her dad comes back up with a bright green sock on his hand. "Hello, Alex!" The sock speaks in a British accent, opening and closing his sock mouth. "Imma eat up your toes!" The girl sniffs, and cleans her nose with a big wipe on her sleeve. The frown on her face slowly blossoms into a smile and she grabs the sock tightly in her hands._

"_Aah no!" Her dad jokes, letting the daughter remove the sock from his hand and watches as she throws it across the room. They both give a laugh before he sits in the chair beside her bed, picking up the story book he had been reading to her earlier that night and sat it on the bedside table. "No monsters." She speaks up again to correct him._

"_Mons-ter, daddy," He rolls his eyes, patting her on the head for a third time. Then, he scratches his own giving another sigh and a tired yawn._

"_Well, there's no mons-ter." He finished and got up from his seat, pulling up his sweatpants when they sagged. "Goodnight, hun." She whimpered again, reaching out for his hand but missed. _

"_Wait! Daddy!" She cries, her father stops to give her a tired raised brow. She lifts a single small hand and points to the opened door of the closet adjacent from her bed. "In there," She whispers. The fatherly man sighs and before his daughter can manage another tearful pout, he puffs out his chest and barrels towards the closet._

_It gets quiet and the girl waits, clutching her covers for dear life and then there's a creek, the shuttering of cloths moving. Out of the closet comes her father with a big old grin. "No monster," Finally getting it right the girl sighs and lies back in her bed. He gives her a smile and for her sake, slides close the closet door. "There we go, now get some sleep hun."_

_She nods her head, nibbling her lip and turns on her side to get comfortable. She watches her dad blow her a kiss and close the door with a small squeak. For a few seconds, she just lays there and stares at the closed door then flicks her gaze to her nightlight, plugged into the wall beside it. _

_All is quiet in the house, he crickets outside sang their songs happily with the glimmering stars as their audience. The moon shined through the dark night beautifully, blessing the sleeping world with its smile. From the yellow curtains of the room, it shined down on a queen sized bed; protecting the young girl as she settled to sleep._

"_There's no monster," she whispered, clutching Carrot closely and took deep breaths as she tried to drift off._

_Her eyes open when she hears a creak from the chair behind her and a sickening hot puff of air streak across the back of her neck. Without making a move, she slowly looks over to see the closet door had been opened._

* * *

**Pitch stalks around Alex's house and gets a feel for her. Alex is finally back at home and is not spared from her torture. Man, even I'm starting to feel sorry for poor little Alex. Oh well, I think we all wanna know what's gonna happen next.**

**The beginning of this chapter was a little difficult to type because I really wanted it to be realistic. I mean, how would you react when being told the Boogeyman's real and everything you've ever known is a lie? I would...Question my sanity to be honest and that's kinda how I wanted to make Alex feel. I hope I succeeded in that.**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be and I start work soon so there's no telling. I hope you enjoy and while you wait, please feel free to review a chapter you haven't yet and reread the story.**

**V**

**Review.**


	9. Side-Effects Include

**I know what you're thinking; so soon? Well I already had this chapter up and ready to go but procrastinated on account of work (that's right, I have a job now.) That being said, work may suck a lot out of my writing but I get a four day weekend so it's not that bad.**

**For those who reviewed last chapter, thank you so much. Here is your newest installment of Lost Company**

**See bottom note for details**

* * *

My mouth locks open as I sit up to scream but only a short wail leaves my mouth before spit and air lodges itself halfway through my throat and causes me to go into a fit of strangled coughing. Each hard gulp of air is forced out quickly with the hard contracting of my lungs and ribs. By the time I catch my breath there are hot tears in the corners of my eyes and I sit back to pant as though I had ran a marathon.

It doesn't register until a few minutes after that the ceiling above me is white, not the dark and clay colored rocks of a cave, or a single round hole from which the suns light can leak through. No, there is only a white ceiling; no moon, no stone, and no hole just a ceiling fan hands that turns slowly at its second setting.

I'm instantly frozen; even my thoughts have stopped in their tracks. For a moment, I hold my breath and listen. There is no whisper of wind as it blows through hollow caverns, no flutter of wings from the bats that would fly in the dark, no creaking of chains as they support hanging cages and sway in the air. Instead of hollow noise, I hear the sounds of life. I hear birds chirping in the daylight, the sound of cars as they pass down the roads, laughter of children as they jump into the fall leaves that they had raked into piles. I take a breath and count to myself, closing my eyes. One, two, three; I open them in disbelief when I see that nothing's changed, the ceiling is still white and the sounds are still the same.

No way, I hold another breath and slowly peek out to the right corner of my eyes. Instead of cave stone and slabs for surface, I see scarlet orange and cream yellow walls, the two colors parted horizontally by white trim. Instead of a stalagmite table with an apple and cup, I see a white wood weaved bedside table holding a small adjustable lamp and an alarm clock.

No way, I whimper against the hard pain that shoots through my body as I sit up and reach for the alarm. The plastic is smooth to the touch, cool, real; I pull the cord with unsteady hands to bring the small clock closer and then gently run my fingers over its screen surface, reading the time as 3:21PM, beside it in smaller sized font blinks the date; Monday, November 22nd.

A disbelieved sigh leaves my mouth and I take notice of the bed that I'm lying on. Ruffled around me is an orange comforter and cream yellow sheets that matches the walls of the room, decorated with red and pink flowers to match the curtains of the window to the other side of the bedside table. The mattress is worn in, comfortable and form fitting to my shape. There is no dust, no thin layer of cobwebs from lack of use. It's clear to me now that I'm not in a limestone bedroom but I'm in my bed, in my room, in my house.

I strangled sob leaves my mouth and a small pit sounds from the screen of the alarm as my tears land on its surface. I can do nothing but clutch the clock tightly to my chest as I let loose a series of hoarse, painful, relieved, happy, and sorrowful cries. "I'm home," the hiccups hurt my chest and my stomach moan's with hunger pains. "I'm home."

From the foot of the bed is a lump under the covers that shifts, I give a loud sniff and wipe away the runs on my face. "Nero?" I call my cat, a hopeful smile blooming as I painfully shift closer to the animal under the sheets. I grab the comforter, pulling up and back in expectation to see a one year old Norwegian Forest cat.

A bright light causes me to close my eyes in surprise and throw back the covers. My ears heat up to the sound of gentle wind chimes playing and church bells giving out mass. I cover them, keeping my eyes tightly such out of will now. "No," I whimper, shaking my head solidly. The deep nagging at my heart is cold and vice. "No, you can't be here. If you're here then that means everything that happened was real. Just let me pretend it's a dream, please; just let me!" I beg, but the light from behind my eyelids does not go away.

A gentle nudge of warm silk touches one of my hands and causes me to give a strained whine of disappointment. What small hope had formed in my heart that everything had been over is shattered when I open my eyes. Floating at level is Poe, his glow dim and his song slightly apologetic. I stare at him, not saying anything; just staring.

'It was real,' I hold out a single hand which he silently settles on, his smoke turning in between my open fingers. Without a single word, I set my alarm clock back on its table and look down at my lap. 'All real, all of it.' I let Poe fly from my hand and cover my eyes, feeling the bearing sting of tears return.

Then, I felt heat tumble up from my stomach. A burst of energy that comes up from no where and although it hurts I can't help but let the laughter out. "It was all real!" I cough and turn on my side, ignoring the protest in my legs as I force them over the bed. "Oh my-Real! Oh my god!" I sputter and wrap an arm around my gut.

No way, no fucking way. I grit and grind my teeth together to stop it, but the giggles break through and the tears stream down my face. Acid boils in my stomach and I open my mouth to heave but there is nothing left to throw up. I awkwardly try to stand but my legs give out from underneath me, causing me to fall back and rest against the mattress.

"The Boogeyman, the monsters, the caves," I pant and wipe away what I can from my face, hissing when my fingers come in contact with the stinging cut on my cheek. It hadn't bothered me before, but now it felt on fire. I set my hands on my knees and bow my head to try and get a grip, try to stop my crying and laughter.

I start to taste blood and realize that I had resorted to biting my lips. Poe creeps closely to my face in worry but I shoo him away. "I-I'm fine!" No, no I'm not fine. Something is seriously wrong with me. There's a floating ball of smoke and light flying in my face and no matter how hard I blink it won't go away. The images in my head are not sane; everything that had happened-no that I had _dreamed _about, it's not sane!

I'm not sane, I can't be sane. It all had to be a dream; it all had to be an illusion, some mass stroke or blunt force trauma. I take a deep breath and will myself to believe it was all fake, try to make myself forget but Poe gives another soft chime and nudge, reminding me of reality. NO! It's not reality; this HAS to be a dream! "You're not real, you're not real." Please gods, if you exist, have mercy.

My eyes open again to see the little light fluttering to land on my knee, waiting patiently with concern. I stare at him, watching at any moment for him to disappear and for me to wake up again, but he doesn't. The staring contest lasts for minutes before I mutely decide to stand, using my bedside table as support.

My boots give out subtle clops against the hard flooring and with each step I'm reminded of how sore my feet are. 'Just from running away from Micheal,' I tell myself and shakily make my way across the room, using dresser, desk, and desk chair for support. I take a moment to sit down and wrestle off my coat, making a face at the thick greasy feeling it leaves on my skin.

'Shower,' No second thought, I stand back up from my chair and hiss at the sharp stabs of needles injecting themselves through my spine. Poe gave a soft coo forcing me to jerk my head in his direction and give a glare before looking quickly away in order to correct myself. 'No, he's not there. Don't acknowledge him.'

Getting to the door was a chore between using the walls and part of the floor to move. When I had made it out into the hallway I was crawling, beads of sweat from exertion traveling down my neck. As I made it to the door for the bathroom I just leaned against it for a break, trying to piece together what made sense and what didn't.

'How did I get home?' I must have walked, I had been running from Michael and fell down a hol-no, I didn't fall into any hole; I tripped and hit my head on something. That's why I don't remember coming home. I groaned at the suddenly approaching migraine and reached up for the doorknob, using it to drag myself back to my feet.

The bathroom at this point was heaven and even caused a smile to bloom on my face. I avoided the mirror entirely and started the shower, not caring at all if I had a towel ready or not. I shed my clothes with painful difficulty and when I finally reached to unbutton my pants I took notice of the rips at my knees.

When had that happe-I shake my head away from the concern and dropped my drawers to step into the shower, hissing and cringing when the hot water hit my sore shoulders. I sat down in the tub and it didn't take too long for my body to adjust to the temperature before I was moaning and slipping back against the shower walls. I could die content here; nice and warm but as soon as I reached for the soap the ache automatically flared back to life, giving me a kick to the gut at just how badly in shape I was.

I sat there for an hour, staring at the red marks that covered my knees and arms. At my elbows were black and brown bruises, scattered to even my shoulders. My ankles and calves were swollen as well as my feet; even the small massage I had given them was useless. When I had finally decided to wash my hair I had the privilege of seeing some split ends and clotted dirt go down the drain. It took about a third of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash until I felt clean.

Even after I had finished, I couldn't bring myself to move out of the tub. I couldn't pull back the curtains, or reach for a towel, I couldn't do it.

I let my head fall back against the shower wall and closed my eyes. My fingers played idly over the cuts and bruises, I could hear myself counting them away and by the time I reached over fifteen I had opened my eyes to find myself shivering and cold.

I don't know when I had drifted off but it was a nice nap while it lasted; now the pain was at least a little tolerable with the fact my body was numb. When I had grabbed a towel a somehow gotten out of the tub, to my feet, I found myself staring at my reflection in the mirror.

'Is that me?' I asked myself, tapping the glass to make sure the image wasn't blurred. I never considered myself a pretty girl, only ordinary. Ordinary blue eyes that now held a muddy dark cast and sagged with deep brown wrinkles of exhaustion, ordinary red hair that rested at my shoulders and lacked luster; even with repeated conditionings. Ordinary face that's faded freckles was now all but invisible compared to the blared redness of one particular cheek, small but jagged scratches blurring every other feature.

I open the cabinet of the mirror and pull out the peroxide and a box of bandages, pushing it back closed and set off to work at trying to regain a small foundation of what once was ordinary. 'Cuts get better,' I told myself, 'A little sunlight, something to eat. It'll get better,' with the disinfectants applied and cuts covered, I force myself a smile, dropping it when I had seen just how fake it looked.

Even without meaning to my appearance had seemed to take more priority over food. After my stomach gave a loud growl I allowed myself to limp out of the bathroom, ignoring my dirty clothes completely; they could wait, as could redressing. Fuck, the stairs; I stopped at the decent downwards and cringed at the sight of twenty one steps but my stomach gave another loud groan and force me down. I can't say it wasn't agonizing, oh god.

I ignore the study and don't bother with the mess of my living room, head directly into the kitchen and crack the fridge, grabbing the first thing I laid eyes on. Suddenly, I scream as something made contact with the side of my leg, sending me scrambling naked for anything to hide behind. The sudden movement sent shockwaves through my body and caused me to give a wail of pain when I come to see that it's only my cat; staring at me and probably thinking I was crazy.

'Which at this point, you probably are.' I nail common sense to the back of my head and come out from behind the kitchen table with a drained and forced smile. "Hi Nero," I give a half assed welcome and reopened the fridge again to drag out the makings of a ham sandwich.

Content with a duo of ham and cheese I ignore what I had brought out and made into the living room to sit on the couch, bringing my aching and sore legs to rest on the cushions. Minutes pass after having finished the first thing in my gut for a whi-no, what did I have for dinner last night? It's not like I haven't eaten anything for what's felt like days.

I sigh and dig my fingers through my drying hair, closing my eyes to hopefully doze off. It doesn't work, so I just sit in bliss of the darkness behind my eyelids when a subtle ring chimes out. I try to ignore it, hear the scrambling of claws against the floor and Nero give a loud meow, obviously having caught some kind of mouse.

I open my eyes to reach for the remote and turn on the TV to the news.

Everything was as it should be.

ACCEPT IT FUCKING WASN'T!

I give a small roar as I push myself up to my feet and track down my cat, obviously having found Poe and considering him a cat-toy. I was right, he was in my office, pounced over the little ball of moonlight and fairy smoke. I gently kick him away and replace his paws with my own grabbing the little ball of light and lift him to my face. "You're not real!" I shout, squeezing tightly as my sudden pain and exhaustion turns into one fell swoop of adrenaline fueled anger.

I hear common sense whispering that I was just in denial but there was nothing to deny, there shouldn't be. The Boogeyman's not real, monsters aren't real, everything that had happened to me can't be, isn't, WASN'T real! "IT WASN'T!" I snarl and watch my knuckles turn white, "TELL ME IT WASN'T REAL!"

I get no answer, his little light flickers but there is no dulcet tone, no happy chime, no worried jingle, no ring of confirmation or contradiction. I was left with no answer, just a wisp of gray smoke passing through my fingers.

It's then that I drop my hands and slouch, watching Poe as he floated down softly and rested on my knee. "Wasn't it?" I whimper and feel the numbness trickle away into regrettable pain. I wanna ignore it, but I can't, I wanna curl up in a little ball and do nothing, but I can't.

I sit naked in my office room staring at an illuminate orb of smoke and moonlight that rests on my knee. It apparently came from the moon, and from what I gathered in its silence it can only talk to me when I'm asleep, or not, maybe I really had dreamed that bit up.

While running away from a friend that I had pulled a practical joke on, I had fallen down a hole into a system of tunnels that were situated underneath the town of Burgess. I had explored these tunnels and came into contact with some kind of demon like horse that took me to an actual _true_ demon called a Fearling.

I had lived through the worst nightmares of my life, come to learn that the same demon I had met is now living in my head, and had the wonderful fortune to meet the one and only Boogeyman, what was his name? He had shouted it at me, didn't he?

I shake my head, not really wanting to remember anyways. Sighing, I run a hand through hair and pulled it back sharply to wince, a reminder; this is real.

"So," I whispered with a cracked voice, still staring at Poe like he had all the answers. "What do I do now?"

* * *

**And that concludes chapter 9. I know it's short but it felt right to end it here, I already have chapter 10 on its way and finished, just a few tweaks I need to make here and there and it will be up by the end of, should I say this weekend?**

**I would also like to know if anyone is interested in fan art, I may try my hand at drawing Alex and Poe at some point in the future and if anyone is willing to submit art of their own, just let me know and I'll open up a line with you.**

**V**

**Please review**


End file.
